Figlio Perduto
by Myshawolf
Summary: SH22. means Lost Son. Someone has taken over Moriarty's mind. Only Holmes and Lestrade can solve this case with the help Fenwick and an old friend from Paris. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Myshawolf peeks out: Here is the sequel I promised for Masquerade. Same rules apply. Just remember this fic will be primarily M/E with a nice helping of H/L. Fenwick is as twisted in the fic, because I think he would see Moriarty as a son and would be greatly upset if anything were to happen to him. I may put up another chapter to Growing Pains with Erika's childhood.  
  
Nightmare rolls her eyes: Will you just them let go on with the story? Damn woman, you talk too much.  
  
MW: Tough luck. Remember I don't own a blessed thing except Erika. Enjoy and on with the show!  
  
Figlio Perduto Chapter 1- The Lost  
  
Erika sat silently on the stage. Deftly she laced up her ballet shoes for rehearsal. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head. Heaving a sigh she blew a strand of hair from her face. As soon as she was satisfied with the tightness of her laces, Erika stood up and began to stretch her muscles. She found the flexibility was good for her two roles that she played.  
  
Erika relaxed her muscles and began to move through the steps of the ballet she was in. Slowly she flowed across the stage showing off her skill and balance. Her eyes were shut as she moved, proving her mastery of the dance. As she began to spin, she felt a pair of hands touch her waist. Erika's blue eyes flew open as she gazed in to a pair of grey ones. Instantly she knew who the intruder was and smiled. Her whole body relaxed as she dropped out of a ballerina's stance.  
  
"Professor," Erika greeted gently, "What brings you to Paris?"  
  
"Business." James Moriarty smiled, "But I wanted to see you first."  
  
"Really?' Erika teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
It had been a year since they first met. Twelve months since Erika's life changed drastically again, this time for the better. Now she was a rising prima in the Opera World. Inspector Beth Lestrade and her talked on a daily basis, granted Lestrade never asked any questions about Moriarty and Erika never mentioned him. Instead, Erika smiled as Lestrade talked about Holmes and her recent case load. Erika would try to give information when she could.  
  
More importantly, Professor James Moriarty had decided to stay in her life. They were two of kind. Erika was afraid he would force her to choose between her duty and her heart. Instead, he understood and worked towards a solution to their situation. Until then, they would visit each other when they get a chance like now.  
  
Moriarty kissed her gently as they stood on the stage. It was a risk being in the open without a mask but Nadir was buying him some time before the company showed up. It seemed like they never had enough time together. Moriarty pulled back and looked down at his angel.  
  
"Really. Will you be home later?" Moriarty asked softly.  
  
"Of course. You remember the way?" Erika smiled lightly.  
  
Moriarty smiled knowing that he put her in light mood, "Naturally. I will try to be there by nine but I don't know what this mysterious man wants."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Fenwick received a request just last week for a meeting with me. I don't know who I'm meeting with. The note was just signed C.S." Moriarty shrugged until he noted Erika's concerned look, "Don't worry for me. I can handle anything. After all, I am the Napoleon of Crime."  
  
"I'll try not to."  
  
"If you want, "Moriarty compromised knowing full well that she would worry, "Fenwick is in town with me. He will know where I am at all times. Contact him and he will tell you where I'm at."  
  
"Thank you. I just worry when you put yourself in danger."  
  
"I will be fine." Moriarty grinned as he stole a kiss from her, "I must go. Nadir won't be able to hold off the company for much longer. Until tonight?"  
  
"Until tonight." Erika agreed as she watched him disappear into the shadows. Erika smiled as she went back to doing her warm ups. Suddenly a cold feeling gripped her heart. It was the same feeling she had the day her father was murdered. Something horrible was going to happen. Misery was coming around.  
  
Holmes was standing in front of the fireplace, playing his newly returned violin. He missed the sound of a real violin. It was nice to hear Ode to Joy on the instrument it was meant to be played on. Sherlock smiled as he daftly played the beautiful music. He must thank Mademoiselle Noir for the wonderful gift next time she was in town visiting. Through the music he heard the door open to his flat.  
  
Ah Lestrade, Holmes thought to himself, she must be here for dinner.  
  
Holmes finished up the chorus of the song before lowering his violin. He looked up at his guest to see that it was indeed the Inspector. She looked distinctly worried and nervous. Holmes frowned as he put down the violin.  
  
"My dear Lestrade," Holmes began, "What is wrong?"  
  
"There was a jail break from the Sussex County Prison." Lestrade informed him as she handed him the file, "All the fugitives were captured except one."  
  
Holmes opened the folder and instantly knew the cause of her fear, "Culverton Smith is on the loose it seems."  
  
"That's not all. A biotech company was robbed earlier this morning. They were working some new nano-bot technology." Lestrade added, "Holmes, he may be out for revenge."  
  
Holmes thought about that possibility before suggesting, "I doubt he would try anything immediately. But we should keep an eye on each other and be wary of any gifts from unknown senders. I will have Watson alert the Irregulars."  
  
Lestrade nodded looking more relieved, "I guess we can't do much else."  
  
"We have to watch for his move."  
  
Lestrade plopped herself into an arm chair, "I guess so. Now what has Watson made for dinner? I'm starved."  
  
Holmes's amused laughter danced through the flat and down Baker Street.  
  
Erika was lightly dozing by the fire when the vid-phone began to beep. She jumped up alert for any intruder. Noticing the vid-phone, Erika sighed. She really needed to stop thinking that she was constant danger, now the Count was locked up. Erika walked over to the vid -phone. Ayesha yeowed loudly from her spot on the piano. Erika didn't like the sound of it. Ayesha never made that noise unless it was bad news. Muttering a small prayer, Erika answered the vid- phone. Fenwick looked at her with a worried expression.  
  
"Monsieur Fenwick, 'Erika greeted with a little surprise since The henchman barely acknowledged her when she visited Moriarty, "what a surprise."  
  
"I know, Mademoiselle Noir. Has Moriarty been to your place?" Fenwick asked bluntly, "He called me three hours ago to say he was on his way to his second meeting. I assumed it was with you."  
  
Erika glanced at a near by clock. It was approaching midnight. She must have dozed off after she got home from practice. That cold feeling from earlier was creeping up on her. She turned back to Fenwick. Her blue eyes were carrying a worried look as she gazed at him. Fenwick knew the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Monsieur. He isn't here. I must have dozed off. James would have stayed or at least woken me up. He has in the past." Erika informed Fenwick.  
  
Fenwick nodded solemnly, "I told him not to go to that meeting. I'm going to check the meeting place and see if anyone has seen him."  
  
"I'll check my security videos for any sign of him. Do you want me to come there?" Erika asked.  
  
"No. I will come there. Where can you meet me?"  
  
"There is a door in a wall on The Rue Scribe. Knock three times, I will open it for you. I'll be there in one hour." Erika explained urgently.  
  
"I hope this for naught, Mademoiselle." Fenwick said before he hung up.  
  
Erika looked at the blank screen and whispered before going to her security room, "So do I."  
  
Fenwick returned to the lair more concerned than ever. It seems that Moriarty did leave the meeting place at the time he called. However he didn't leave alone, a young man accompanied him. Fenwick furrowed his brow as he entered the hideout. Why would Moriarty call him then if he wasn't going to go and see Erika? Why not call Mademoiselle Noir as well? Moriarty was too much of a gentleman to stand her up.  
  
There were too many unanswered questions. Fenwick check the hideout for any sign of Moriarty's return. Satisfied that his boss hadn't returned, Fenwick began to prepare for his meeting with Mademoiselle Phantom.  
  
Suddenly the hideout door opened. Fenwick turned to face a very angry and deranged looking Moriarty. Fenwick paled at the sight of his boss in this state. Moriarty growled as he pinned his henchman with a glare. Fenwick realized something very important.  
  
"You are not Professor James Moriarty." Fenwick commented, "Where is he?"  
  
Moriarty just growled as he advanced on the poor henchman. Fenwick felt behind him for an ionser. Soon a snarling Moriarty was face to face with him. Fenwick's finger brushed the gun. He quickly grabbed it as Moriarty reached for his neck. Fenwick fired a shot. Moriarty flew back as a restraining blast wrapped around Moriarty.  
  
Fenwick rubbed his neck. He grabbed his things and was about to leave when he had a brilliant thought. Fenwick walked up to the intruder and scratched his arm getting a DNA sample. He then ran out of the hideout. If what Moriarty told him about Mademoiselle Noir was true, she would have access to what he needed to identify this stranger.  
  
Erika paced nervously by the door o to The Rue Scribe. She hoped Fenwick would arrive soon with news. She was so worried. Soon the three knocks sound. Erika hurriedly opened the door. Fenwick fell in to the passageway. He looked like he was on the wrong end of a street fight. Before she could ask him anything, an inhuman roar ripped through the Paris night. Erika looked in to the street to see Moriarty stalking toward the door. He was different. Erika was about to call out to him when Fenwick grabbed her and pulled her into the passage way. He slammed the door shut.  
  
"Can you booby trap this hallway?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Oui. Monsieur Fenwick, what is going on?" Erika asked as Fenwick pulled her away from the entrance.  
  
"I wish knew. Set them, mademoiselle." Fenwick ordered her, "Despite what it seems like, that isn't the James Moriarty we know. I will explain once we reach your lair."  
  
Erika nodded as they hurried down the passage. She would stop long enough to arm the alarm system. Soon they reached her home. Fenwick collapsed into a chair. His injuries were taking their toll. Erika grabbed a first aid kit and some of her medicines.  
  
"What happened?" she quietly asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. I returned to the lair to prepare for our meeting. Then he came home except Moriarty seemed different like he was mad. He tried to strangle me but I escaped. I thought I lost him but he caught up with me. He began to beat on me. In the distance, I could hear a voice cheering him on. It was telling that he must terminate anyone he told about their meeting too. I knew we both were in danger. I managed to escape with some help from the Surete." Fenwick explained as Erika treated his wounds, "I was so sure that man was an impostor that I even got a skin sample to prove it."  
  
"What to say he isn't?" Erika hoped.  
  
"Easy, He seems sane long enough to let me escape. He asked me to get you to safety." Fenwick told her.  
  
Erika stood up and walked to check her monitors. Everything was clear. Erika set all her alarms. Someone was controlling James. They needed to help him. There was only one way. Erika knew Fenwick wasn't going to like it. James too, for that matter. Erika turned around and took a deep breath.  
  
"I know you are not going to like this, monsieur Fenwick, but I think we are going to need help." Erika suggested, "We are going to need Sherlock Holmes."  
  
Lestrade and Holmes were getting ready to taste Watson's dessert when the phone began to beep. Holmes excused himself and walked over to it. He was shocked to see Fenwick on the other end. Lestrade stood in the door of the kitchen.  
  
Fenwick's voice broke through their shock, "Monsieur Holmes, I have a problem. Moriarty has gone missing and I fear he has been brainwashed."  
  
Sherlock thought for a moment before smiling, "How soon can you get to Baker Street?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning." Fenwick answered immediately.  
  
"Good I will be expecting you." Holmes replied, "Good night, Fenwick."  
  
Lestrade stepped forward, "Do you think it's a trap?"  
  
Holmes shook his head, "I don't think so but we shall see come tomorrow morning."  
  
Lestrade nodded as Sherlock escorted her back to the dinner table. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.  
  
Nadir walks out and bows: Saloam, my friends. Please review or Nightmare will come over from a visit. Trust me, you don't want that unless you want to end up like North Star1's temp muse, Auron. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Myshawolf walks out with her arms full of books and papers to grade: Sorry things are piling up over here. I have interim reports to turn in this week. Here is the next chapter. Nightmare will have some announcements at the end. Enjoy and on with the show!  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 2- The Eye of the Storm.  
  
Erika walked next to Fenwick. She didn't like the decision that he had made for her. Fenwick quickly tread through the underworld's tunnels. Soon they would reach the Opera's stage and he would be on his way to New London. Her eyes stared ahead in empty sort of way. Fenwick knew what her heart was going through. His felt the same way. He gripped her hand in comfort before he could stop himself. When he realized what he was doing, he dropped it away.  
  
"I know you want to come with me, mademoiselle, but I promised my master that I would ensure your safety." Fenwick reminded her.  
  
Erika flashed him a sad smile, "I know. I just hate feeling helpless. Please, Monsieur Fenwick, if I'm needed in any way at all, call me."  
  
Fenwick reluctantly spoke, "Until we know what we are dealing with, you should stay here."  
  
Erika didn't say a word. Instead she opened the door that lead to the stage area. Nadir was patiently waiting. Danesh wasn't too far away as well. Nadir bowed to Fenwick. Fenwick looked at Erika questioningly. Erika sighed.  
  
"Monsieur Fenwick, this is my best friend, Nadir Khan. He will escort you to the shuttle station." Erika explained.  
  
Nadir smiled, "I am to make sure that you get on your shuttle without any interference."  
  
Fenwick smiled sarcastically at the young Arabian, "I'm sure you can handle anything."  
  
Nadir smirked slyly, "I hold several black belts in various martial arts and was a crack shot with both ionser and gun. I believe I can sufficiently delay Professor Moriarty if he does show up."  
  
Fenwick was about to say more when Erika interrupted him, "Good luck, Monsieur Fenwick. Please don't hesitate to call me when I could be of assistance."  
  
Fenwick bowed to Erika, "I will, Mademoiselle Phantom."  
  
Fenwick walked after Nadir who led him from the stage area. Danesh moved to Erika's side and draped an arm over her shoulder. Erika felt the pain begin to well up again. Danesh hugged her close. Erika felt comforted, before her strong will stepped in. She moved away. Her eyes hardened taking on the light when she became the Phantom. She turned to Danesh who stood up straighter.  
  
"I won't stand aside and do nothing." Erika vowed, "Spread the word through the Underground. The Phantom will pay top dollar to the informant who can give me the name of the man who met with Moriarty and prove proof of the meeting."  
  
Danesh nodded, "Right away, little sister. Do you want the company involved?"  
  
Erika smiled wickedly, "Only those who want to. The others better keep an eye out for anything strange. Also there will be more traps set until this ordeal is over. My lair will be closed off for a while."  
  
Danesh grinned before leaving, "Yes, mademoiselle."  
  
Erika stood on the empty stage. She glared out at the empty theater. Quietly she moved to the stairs to the roof. She quickly went up until she walked on to the roof of the Opera House. The sky was ablaze with colors from the rising sun. Erika glared out over Paris. In her heart she knew Moriarty and whoever was controlling him was out there. Erika drew in a deep breathe.  
  
Loudly and in the Phantom's voice, she made a declaration of war, "So it is to be war between us. Take something of mine and a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."  
  
She turned from the edge of the roof and walked gracefully back to the door of the Opera House. Her declaration of war resounded through the city of Paris. The gargoyles of Norte Dame silently pitied the man or woman who dared cross the Phantom.  
  
Holmes finished his breakfast when he heard the knocking on his door. Watson patiently cleared the plates away as Holmes walked over to answer the door. On the other side of the door, stood an impatient Fenwick. Holmes smiled at the scowling henchman and stepped aside to let him in. Fenwick stomped in and stood in the middle of the room. Holmes shut the door and looked his guest over.  
  
"It seems you had a rough night." Holmes commented.  
  
"That is an understatement." Fenwick muttered and then spoke much louder, "To tell you the truth, Monsieur Holmes, I didn't want to come here."  
  
"Then why did you?"  
  
"She had already called you when I tried to stop her. Mademoiselle Noir has a lot of trust in you. She thinks you can help." Fenwick admitted wearily.  
  
Holmes nodded as he motioned for Fenwick to sit in a red armchair. Fenwick did so reluctantly. He didn't trust easily, but Moriarty's life was on the line. In those instances, he would deal with the devil. Fenwick slumped in his chair and began to tell Holmes everything that had happened.  
  
Moriarty stumbled backstage. He wasn't sure where he was. Only that the buzzing in his head had stopped. He sat on the ground and tried to collect his thoughts. Everything was a blank to him.  
  
He closed his eyes wishing for some clue of what was going on. The buzzing was very low but it began to grow louder. Moriarty gripped his head to stop the noise. Suddenly, a beautiful sound flowed into his ears soothing away the pain. He looked over to the main stage. Standing in the middle stood a gorgeous lady. Her curly brown hair was tied up with a sapphire colored ribbon. Her eyes were scanning a piece of sheet music as she softly sang the song.  
  
Moriarty watched her with great admiration and a strange familiarity. He knew her of that he was certain. She paused in singing as she concentrated on a tough part. Moriarty growled as the buzzing returned with a vengeance. He could feel his consciousness slip away as he lost control. His grey eyes clouded over as his captor approached him.  
  
"Now, now Professor Moriarty I can't have you slipping away from me again. We have work to do." His captor smiled wickedly.  
  
Moriarty felt his soul lift up as a voice sang loudly of her lost love. His mind struggled against what ever was holding him back. His captor noticed this and turned up the power on the remote. The man frowned at what almost broke the control he had over his puppet.  
  
Turning to the stage, he sucked his breath in at the beauty on stage. The man began to calculate what he must do to get the girl. After a moment, the man turned away. He had some other business to deal with first.  
  
"Come Professor, we have a couple of detectives to take care of." The man laughed as he moved away.  
  
Moriarty stared at the woman as she gracefully moved around the stage. He turned away, killing the urge to hold her close to him. He followed his master quietly.  
  
Erika looked up from her script. For a moment, she thought she felt James's presence. She looked away from the backstage area. She was worried that was all. Erika continued to read the musical score.  
  
Lestrade arrived at Baker Street in record time. Holmes just called her wrist com with urgent news. Lestrade quickly bounded up the seventeen steps and knocked on the door. Watson smiled at the Inspector when he answered.  
  
"Good morning, Inspector Lestrade. Holmes has been expecting you." Watson moved to the side to let the Inspector in.  
  
"Thank you, Watson." Lestrade grinned as she walked in. Her step was a little more graceful from her turn at being undercover as a beauty pageant contestant.  
  
Holmes looked up from his quiet mediation as Lestrade sank into the arm chair next to him. He admired her for a moment. Fenwick had left a few minutes before hand to secure his and Moriarty's dwelling. Holmes had a feeling whoever was controlling Moriarty may want his secrets as well. Fenwick concurred and went to set as many traps as possible. As soon as Lestrade settled herself down, Holmes decided to fill her in.  
  
"It seems we have a huge problem." Holmes stated softly, "Someone is controlling Moriarty."  
  
"Any ideas as to whom?" Lestrade asked with concern. Moriarty was a dangerous criminal when he was in control. He could be much worse if he wasn't.  
  
Holmes closed his eyes, "I have my suspicions as to a few possible suspects."  
  
"Not enough information yet?" Lestrade guessed.  
  
"That is correct. Besides we may not even need to worry. Fenwick seems to think Moriarty is fighting the mind control."  
  
"What makes him say that? Moriarty told him so?"  
  
"No, nothing so obvious. He ordered Fenwick to protect Mademoiselle Noir from him."  
  
"Erika's here?!"  
  
"No, Fenwick made her stay behind in Paris. The last place Moriarty would look for her. Whoever is controlling Moriarty may have ordered him to harm anyone who would know immediately."  
  
"Like Erika and Fenwick. I hope Erika is safe."  
  
"Mademoiselle Noir has proven several times that she can protect herself. Besides she is hardly alone."  
  
"True. So what do we do now?"  
  
"It's only a matter of time until Moriarty returns to England. For now we must alert to anything strange. I have already alerted the Irregulars and asked them immediately report anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Again we are at a dead end."  
  
"So it would seem." Holmes conceded he cleared his throat before proposing, "Since our archenemy is running around seemingly out of his head, I think we should stick together for awhile."  
  
"What are you suggesting, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked intrigued.  
  
"I think that you should stay here until we capture the fiend behind this whole plan."  
  
Lestrade didn't say anything for a moment. She knew Holmes was serious about this. After all, out of the two of them Moriarty seemed to hate her the most. She lived alone while Holmes had Watson to keep him company. Lestrade could see his point, she was an easy target.  
  
"I agree, Holmes. It would be safer that way."  
  
"Good, Deidre will be over to help you pack a few things you may need."  
  
"What?! That snoop. You know she'll have it in her head that we are going to married."  
  
"Don't let it bother you Lestrade and I'll have Watson ready the spare bedroom for your return."  
  
Lestrade sighed as she stood up to leave, "I can't wait until this whole thing is over with. But something tells this only the beginning of our troubles."  
  
Moriarty walked listlessly through the streets of New London. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he followed his master. Master was odd, he keep muttering about nosy detectives who ruin everything. Moriarty thought that these ramblings were familiar like something he talked about once. He closed his eyes, something wasn't right he knew it.  
  
His body stopped. Opening his eyes, Moriarty gazed as his master led him into an old warehouse. Moriarty hardly registered where it was. He had no need to since his master was always by his side. His master motioned to a room off to the side. Moriarty deduced that this was to be his room. He moved towards it.  
  
"And remember, Professor, you are not to leave this place with out my permission." His master called to him.  
  
Moriarty grunted and walked into the room. There was a cot in the corner. He laid his great frame down and prepared to sleep. In his mind, a sweet voice sang to him. Moriarty smiled as the voice sang him to sleep.  
  
Erika leaned on the edge of the balcony outside her room at Nadir's apartment. She was staying here until she was needed in New London. Erika stared at the stars. Her mind traveled back to a year earlier, when Moriarty joined her on the roof for the first time. He was so gentle with her that Erika's heart flipped at the thought of that first kiss. They spent many nights up on the Roof of the Opera House staring at the stars, sharing kisses.  
  
A smile touched her lips as she thought of those moments. At times they kept her going knowing he would be there to catch her if she falls. They have worked together enough to show that. Erika smiled as she thought about The Miss New London pageant. After wards Moriarty swore to high heaven that he wouldn't ever do something the honest way again. Erika could understand his feelings and just let him rant away. He did the same for her when she was angry during a production. He would just sit there smiling while she would rant in English, French, and Italian. When he had enough he would kiss her into silence. Erika grinned widely, she always enjoyed that part.  
  
A soft beeping noise caught her attention. She turned away from the balcony and walked back into the living room. Nadir had already answered it. Erika silently walked into the room. She hugged herself as Nadir continued to converse with the informant on the other end.  
  
"Thank you for the information, Robespierre. I will make sure the phantom gets it. Bon Soir, my friend." Nadir stated quickly as he glanced at Erika. After he hung up the phone, Nadir turned to the young woman who was waiting, "I have a description."  
  
"Well?" Erika demanded.  
  
"Robespierre say the Moriarty met with a young man about thirty years in age with black hair that forms a beard and moustache. He has a British accent and seems to be quite nice at first but he is quite cunning. Robespierre thinks he was someone in the medical profession since he uses the correct terminology when referring to the body." Nadir relayed.  
  
"Good. Pass the information along to the detectives." Erika nodded, "I'll have Leroux check it against the known criminal populace. Then we have the name of my next victim."  
  
"I hate to be him when you sink your claws into him." Nadir smirked.  
  
"He will wish he never thought of crawling out from under his rock." Erika snorted before sweeping away. Nadir watched her go. Erika was vicious when she felt helpless. Nadir sighed; she was in love as well which already put her emotions in a spin. Nadir punched in the number to 221b Baker Street.  
  
Nightmare looking up: Amazing what happens when she talks with other writers. Don't forget to review. Anyone interested in joining a mailing list of when this story is updated, please leave us your email. Also, Mysha is looking for people to bounce ideas off of. Angelina and Jaka are a big help so far, but anyone can help out. So drop her a line. But review first. 


	3. Chapter 3

Myshawolf slides out from the margin: Hi, I don't have long since Nightmare is out for my blood right now. Here is chapter 3. A few people had questions about Lestrade's and Holmes' relationship and what is up with that? Well.. They are seeing each other and know they love each other, but they want to keep it a secret so no one uses it against them. Holmes has come to the conclusion that Lestrade is the one for him and is trying to work her up to something more..permanent, we shall say. So it's in transition right now. *hears someone coming* Yikes, I hear the raging Mistress of Fears right now. See ya all next week. *pulls out a wand and makes herself disappear.*  
  
Nightmare storms out covered in pink paint: MYSHAWOLF!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!! *storms off*  
  
Myshawolf pops back in: Enjoy this chapter and on with the show.  
  
Nightmare: THERE YOU ARE!!!! *Myshawolf runs off with Nightmare in pursuit*  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 3 - An Angel Arrives  
  
The phone beeped incessantly over on Baker Street. Lestrade dropped her suitcase and walked over to the phone. Holmes was outside talking with the Irregulars. After punching a few buttons, Nadir's smirking face appeared. Lestrade smiled warmly at the Arabian.  
  
"Bon jour, Inspector. I wasn't expecting your beautiful face." Nadir beamed, "It is a nice surprise and pleasure."  
  
"Stop it, Khan before Danesh thinks you have become straight." Lestrade joked, "Sherlock will be here in a moment."  
  
"I wish I could wait but I must make a few more calls. I have a tip on who took the Professor."  
  
"Really? What do you have?"  
  
"A description. He is a young white man in his thirties with black hair with a beard and mustache. Very deceptive yet quite knowledgeable about medicine." Nadir supplied, "Erika wants his blood."  
  
"I can imagine. How is she holding up?"  
  
"She hates feeling helpless so her temper is showing. I don't know if I can keep her in Paris for long."  
  
"Just keep her safe. Moriarty may not harm her when he is in control, but remember he will more dangerous with no inhibitions."  
  
"Duly noted. I will let Erika know about your concern." Nadir smiled, "I must go. My other call waits. Stay safe, Inspector."  
  
"I will, Khan. Au revoir."  
  
The phone clicked off as Nadir hung up. Lestrade examined her feeling about the whole thing. Erika was a loyal friend to both sides. Lestrade use to worry that she may have to decide which side she would be on. Or at least she did until she saw first hand how sweet Moriarty was with Erika during the Pageant. Lestrade had a hard time with her dearest friend seeing her mortal enemy. Erika never begrudged Lestrade her feeling on the matter. In fact, both friends steered clear of the subject once Lestrade vented to her.  
  
Lestrade turned to see Sherlock enter the room. Lestrade smiled at him. Sherlock seems delighted that Lestrade was going to be near by. Beth shook her head, now she was imagining thing. Sherlock walked over to her.  
  
"I thought I heard Nadir here." Sherlock asked.  
  
"Yea, he just called. They got a description."  
  
"I hope it didn't cost Erika too much money."  
  
"Well, if she is willing to pay it, who is going to stop her." Lestrade shrugged, "Moriarty was spotted meeting a young man about thirty years of age, white with black hair, beard, and mustache. Nadir thinks he was a doctor."  
  
"That would make sense." Sherlock nodded as he turned everything over in his head, "Moriarty's symptoms are similar to the one that you expressed when you were under the influence of nano-bots."  
  
"And Culverton Smith escaped from prison earlier this week." Lestrade realized, "He would know how to use them on the human body."  
  
"I think we should warn Fenwick about Culverton in case Culverton tries to capture him too." Holmes suggested, "He may be the only other person besides Erika who can cure Moriarty."  
  
"Must we?" Lestrade sighed.  
  
Sherlock smiled, "A human life may be in danger as well as our friend's heart. Despite what we think of Moriarty, he makes Erika happy. He hasn't pressured Erika in any way to betray her friendship with us. That, my dear Lestrade, speaks volumes about who he has become."  
  
"He is still a criminal genius."  
  
"And that's a fact that no one has forgotten. But I would sooner deal with Moriarty when he has limitations then without. Or did you forget your escapades when Culverton controlled you?"  
  
Lestrade had the courtesy to blush as she remembered the horrible feeling of being out of control. She almost hurt those close to her. It was a horrible experience that she didn't wish on anyone even Moriarty. Holmes hugged her close. Lestrade's heart froze as she remembered lunging at Holmes intent on killing him. What if Moriarty tried it to Erika? If Holmes was right, he would be crushed if he knew that he harmed her and possibly be even worse than before. Lestrade returned the hug. She knew for the greater good, she would need to swallow her pride and work with her enemy to save her worst enemy in order to help her best friend. Lestrade mentally groaned, God that made no sense.  
  
Lestrade heard the Irregulars on the steps and she pulled away from Sherlock. Sherlock didn't seem too happy about it, but Beth really didn't care. The last thing she needed with all the turmoil she was feeling was their ribbing about her and Mr. Holmes. She flashed Holmes a smile before ducking into the spare room just as The Irregulars appeared. Deidre snapped her fingers in frustration, causing Holmes to laugh quietly before informing them of some new information.  
  
Erika listlessly moved over the stage to a meeting that the Managers were holding. She hadn't had a good night sleep in two days when James disappeared. Something wasn't right. Erika could feel it as she plopped down on a group of crates on the stage. Buquet sat on one side of the tired Prima Soprano. Nadir took the other side while Krissi slumped down to the stage in front of them. Erika smiled as her family closed rank around her.  
  
Ayesha trotted out of the stage meowing loudly. The whole company chuckled softly as Ayesha weaved through the company, receiving rubs and scratches from everyone. Ayesha jumped into Erika's lap and lay down to hear what the managers had to say as well. Madame cleared her throat to gather the company's collective attention. The crowd quieted down.  
  
"Friends, we have called you here because we have received an important invitation for a member of our company." Madame Firmin began. The company began to murmur among themselves.  
  
Monsieur Firmin smiled at the interest, "The New London Arts and Cultural Society is hosting a concert to raise funds for The World Health Organization. They want it to be an international affair with representatives from all the famous opera companies and orchestras."  
  
Madame Firmin grinned widely, "After all the press received since Erika's return to Paris, we received an invitation. As a company we needed to pick our representative."  
  
Erika leaned against Nadir as she began to doze off. She would love to go to New London but she promised to wait until she was summoned. She dreamed lightly that she was walking down the foggy streets of New London. Suddenly James loomed out of the foggy darkness and reached for her. Erika awoke when Nadir pinched her. Erika looked up at her old friend.  
  
"You have been chosen to go." Nadir growled quietly.  
  
Erika slowly registered her friend's words as she stared at the smiling company. Erika smiled brightly, realizing that she found a way to get to New London. Several company members shook her hand as Erika walked to the managers.  
  
Erika smiled at them, "So when do I leave?"  
  
Wiggins quietly walked Montague Street. He thought he saw someone who matched Moriarty's description come this way. Soon he spotted two men walking together. One was slightly shorter with Black hair while the other was taller and had a white streak in his black hair. Wiggins smiled and radioed the other Irregulars.  
  
"I got the gents that Mr. Holmes is looking for. I'm over on Montague Street." Wiggins reported.  
  
Deidre smiled, "I'm on my way."  
  
Tennyson nodded and beeped that he was coming as well. Wiggins nodded, "Someone should tell Mr. Holmes."  
  
Deidre shook her head, "We should find out where they are going first. I'll follow your signal Wiggins."  
  
Deidre cut the link as did Tennyson sighed to himself. Younger kids were so reckless. He turned and began to follow the two villains. He got close enough to hear the two gents' conversation.  
  
The shorter one spoke softly, "First we need to see what kind of security they have at the Inspector's complex. Would do to be caught so soon now would it?"  
  
The taller man's voice was deeper but sounded mechanical, "No sir."  
  
"That's right. I have plans for those two nosy detectives. And with your influence I can get away with it. Those two detectives won't know what hit them. No one will ever suspect."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Tonight you will remove the female detective from the equation. We will use her for bait against the World's Greatest Detective. I'll have my revenge after two years of imprisonment. Do you understand my orders?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The shorter man stopped and noticed Wiggins following. He frowned. How much had the boy over heard. He pulled out a hand held remote and pressed a button. Moriarty's mind was filled with a loud buzzing. His eyes glazed over completely. The shorter man smirked, "But first bring to me that little spy."  
  
Moriarty's eyes locked on Wiggins. Wiggins gulped, he was caught. He turned to run. As he raced down Montague Street, he could hear Moriarty give chase. Wiggins picked up his pace. He knew they should have informed Holmes. Up ahead he saw Deidre and Tennyson coming. He had to warn them.  
  
'Turn around!" he shouted, "He is after me!"  
  
Deidre turned herself around and began to run. Wiggins easily caught up with her and pulled her along. Tennyson turned in to an alley. Wiggins followed, hoping it was a shortcut. Wiggins groaned when he saw it was a dead end.  
  
"Tennyson, I thought this was a shortcut." Wiggins groaned.  
  
Tennyson whirled and beeped out his apology. Wiggins turned to see a tall dark figure step out of the fog. Moriarty gazed at the kids in a blank way, which unnerved them more than anything else he could have done. Wiggins shoved Deidre behind him and took a defensive boxing stance. Moriarty approached with such mechanical movements.  
  
"I'll distract him while you warn Mr. Holmes and The Inspector. Whoever is controlling Moriarty is after them as well." Wiggins whispered to Deidre as he watched Moriarty for an opening. Deidre nodded understanding her job.  
  
Wiggins steeled himself as he ready to attack the nearing madman. Suddenly a figure in black dropped down in front of him. The black trench coat flared out as the brown haired figure held Moriarty at sword point. Moriarty's eyes flashed with a look of recognition. A smooth female voice spoke loudly.  
  
"I can not allow you to harm any innocents, James." The female stated clearly with a French accent.  
  
Wiggins pulled out of his stance and the glazed look was starting to recede. Moriarty's eye flicked over the lady's face as he tried to think of something. Suddenly a look of pure pain flashed over his face. And he grabbed his head. The woman lowered her sword. And took a step forward. Moriarty looked up at her and ran away from the alley. As if he was trying to put distance between them the lady sighed as she sheathed her sword and turned to them.  
  
Wiggins was pinning by a pair of startling blue eyes framed by flowing brown hair. The lady looked over each of them. As she clicked the sword in place, Wiggins noticed how much it resembled a cane.  
  
"Is everyone all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you for the help." Wiggins grinned sheepishly when she pinned him with a gaze.  
  
"Children shouldn't play with fire." The lady remarked solemnly, "You will pay a price that you may not want to."  
  
"Say who are you?" Deidre asked.  
  
"A ghost in the night, young lady." The lady smiled mysteriously as she walked away, "A phantom and nothing more."  
  
The lady disappeared into the fog at the mouth of the alleyway. Wiggins, Deidre, and Tennyson watched her leave, before deciding to follow her. They raced out to find Montague Street empty. Wiggins turned to the others.  
  
"Come on we have to tell Mr. Holmes." Wiggins stated as he ran down the street. Deidre and Tennyson eagerly followed their leader as he led them to Baker Street.  
  
Wiggins knocked loudly onto the door at 221b Baker Street. Watson opened the door and smiled at the out of breath Irregulars. He stepped to the side to let them in. Holmes looked up from his armchair and excused himself from his guests. Lestrade smiled at Holmes and turned to her friends and explained what they have been up to. Wiggins smiled at Holmes.  
  
"I saw him, Mr. Holmes." Wiggins blurted out, "Over on Montague Street. They are planning on attacking Lestrade's apartment tonight."  
  
"But Wiggins was spotted and Moriarty chased him into an alley." Deidre added helpfully, "And some lady saved us."  
  
Tennyson beeped from his spot causing the Irregulars to gape at him as he called the lady an angel. Holmes smiled and glanced at a snickering Lestrade. He turned to the kids again and asked, "What did she look like?"  
  
"She was dressed in black and carried a cane." Deidre answered.  
  
"Her hair was a deep brown and she had deep blue eyes." Wiggins remarked as he remembered. Tennyson beeped his remark about the angel again causing Watson to laugh as well.  
  
"I wonder who she was." Deidre pondered, "She seemed to have an effect on Moriarty. He seemed to fight back the control when he saw her."  
  
"She would be a helpful ally." Wiggins nodded.  
  
"Then, young man, you have your wish." The lady's voice floated from the other armchair as the lady stood up. A smile graced her lips as she walked over to Holmes's side. Lestrade stood next to her. The lady turned to Holmes after she studied the children's shocked expressions, "So these are the famous Baker Street's Irregulars."  
  
"Yes. They are my ears and eyes in place I can't easily go." Holmes replied, "I think some introductions are in order."  
  
"Too right, Mr. Holmes." Wiggins snapped out of his trance.  
  
The lady gave a small bow, "I am Mademoiselle Erika Noir of The Paris Opera Company."  
  
She smiled gently as The Irregulars gave a small bow back. Wiggins stepped forward first taking up his role as the leader. He held out his hand which Erika took and gave a confident shake.  
  
"I'm Wiggins." Wiggins smiled before pointing out his companions, "That's Deidre and Tennyson."  
  
"A pleasure." Erika remarked.  
  
"Now that everyone has been properly introduced, I have a few questions for you mademoiselle." Holmes interjected.  
  
"I can answer one right off the bat. My company picked me to represent them at the international fundraiser for the World Health Organization." Erika answered.  
  
"Where will you be staying?" Lestrade piped up.  
  
Erika flashed her a smile, "The Firmins reserved me a room at The New Albany Hotel."  
  
Deidre spoke up as everything clicked into place, "I heard of you! Your company is protected by The Phantom of The Opera, isn't it?"  
  
"Oui, he is a dear friend." Erika confirmed, "Due to circumstance being as they may, he is here as well."  
  
"Is it true that he is terribly disfigured?" Deidre asked eagerly. She grew up on the stories of the heroic Phantom.  
  
Erika smirked at her eager audience, "The original Phantom was. However, the resulting generations have not been blessed with his unique traits, Deidre."  
  
Deidre blushed at the easy use of her name. Normally people called her kid. Tennyson beeped and whizzed causing everyone laughed but Erika who just smiled brightly.  
  
When everyone calmed down, Erika stated gently, "Thank you Monsieur Tennyson, But I don't need an escort right now. But when I do, I will ask for you."  
  
The whole room laughed at Erika's comment. After a few minutes, The Irregulars headed home since the next morning was a school day. Erika lingered for a few minutes more leaving her contact information with Holmes and Lestrade. She too left having her first practice in the morning. Holmes and Lestrade were left alone. Holmes collapsed into his armchair. Lestrade moved back to hers.  
  
"I hate to say this but this situation is getting worse." Lestrade spoke after awhile.  
  
Holmes glanced at her, "No more than what I expected. Erika isn't one to stand by and do nothing while someone she loves is in danger. She would have come here sooner or later."  
  
"Now she may be in danger too."  
  
"No more than Fenwick is. Right now my dear Lestrade we are the targets. Culverton has already declared that." Holmes reminded her before realizing, "Erika may be the key to breaking his control. Maybe not completely but long enough to stop Moriarty from doing anything he may regret."  
  
"Wiggins did say when Erika showed up, he was trying to fight back against it." Lestrade observed, "Plus her expertise in medicine, she may be able to develop a chemical to neutralize the nano-bots."  
  
"Right now, we just have to keep her from Culverton." Holmes said in final way.  
  
Erika stood on the corner of Baker Street as she tried to flag down a cab. She stood deep in thought as she made a motion to a passing cab. The cab kept going and she sighed. She hated trying to get a cab in New London. It was tempting to go to Moriarty's hide out and crashing there with Monsieur Fenwick. It was closer than her hotel. Erika stopped in mid motion. She couldn't go there not after seeing Moriarty in the state of being controlled. Fenwick described to her that first night, but it was nothing like seeing his beautiful grey eyes blank and with no light.  
  
Erika suppressed a shiver. She needed to get back to her hotel and examined her feeling then. In the middle of Baker Street was not the best place. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a hover cab slowing down. She waved to it unaware of a pair of grey eyes were watching her with curiosity. Erika was about to enter the cab when she heard someone whisper her name. She turned to look behind her only to see the London fog swirl around. Erika shrugged it off and entered the cab. Giving the driver to address, she spotted a form standing on the edge of the fog. Her throat went dry as she recognized who it was. Before she could move, the cab took off. The figure watched her go with relief. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare is installing a traffic light, muttering to herself about too many visiting authors and characters running around. Myshawolf walks in with her right hand bandaged.  
  
MW: What are you doing?  
  
NM: I have had with all the traffic around here. So bring in some order, I'm putting this thing in. What happened to you hand?  
  
MW: Overhead projector and my hand met. It didn't like my hand so it broke. Hurts like hell.  
  
NM: Only you.  
  
MW: Shaddup! Why a traffic light?  
  
NM: I can't scared the shit out of everyone who runs in to me. So this will save time.  
  
MW: One problem, Where are you gonna get the electricity to run it?  
  
NM: Good point. I'll borrow from Jaka. She never updates anymore. She won't miss it.  
  
MW: Monty?  
  
NM: He won't mess with me if he knows what is good for him besides I could use either Auron or Haldir as bait. I got to go.  
  
MW: I better warn a few people. *to the readers* Enjoy guys, I have a muse to contain. On with the show!  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 4 - Lost Angel  
  
Holmes walked down Montague Street the next day. He retraced Wiggins' step with excellent precision. It was a long shot but he wanted to try and pick up where Moriarty was headed. He turned over in his head what Wiggins and Erika told him. As he turned a corner, he came to an Underground entrance. Holmes sighed. He should have known that rats would go into hiding. Not willing to tempt fate since Moriarty has a hefty sum on his head, Holmes decided to contact Fenwick and see if he could pick up the trail. After a quick conversation, Holmes waited for the rogue geneticist to show up.  
  
Holmes watched the activity behind him on Montague Street. It was amazing that all those people were walking in the steps of a madman, unaware of the danger that came out at night. People rushed back and forth to jobs and appointments oblivious of the darkness around them. Holmes should be thankful for their ignorance since it made his job easier, but instead he was annoyed. How could these people just ignore the fact that their world was slowly being swallowed by darkness and people like him and Lestrade were keeping the darkness at bay. They were treated with contempt and scorn until they were needed.  
  
Not everyone was blind to the world around them. The Irregulars grew up seeing the darkness and adapted to it. They survived any way they could while keeping their dignity, their innocence. Holmes saw that and gave them a shove in the right direction despite Lestrade's protest about putting them in danger. Holmes smiled. He wouldn't let the kids get harmed after all they will be his legacy to this new era.  
  
Holmes thoughts flicked over to another ally in this world, Erika and her network. Erika Noir was born in the darkness much like her ancestors were. While her great-great-great-great grandfather was cast aside by the world, his children chose to shun the world. Holmes could see their reasoning and respected it. Erika has shown an honor code beyond what anyone Holmes has ever known. She would stand against to do the greater good and protect those she loved, even if it darkened her soul a little more. Her treatment of the Count de Chagny and her relationship with Moriarty proved that.  
  
Holmes jumped as he heard someone walking up the steps of the defunct railway ramp. He turned around to see Fenwick walking up the stairs. Fenwick had a worried look on his face. He turned to Holmes when he reached the top stair.  
  
"I followed the trail that Moriarty had left." Fenwick stated simply.  
  
"And where does it lead?" Holmes prompted the henchman.  
  
Fenwick sighed, "It leads to the New Albany Hotel by Regents Park."  
  
Holmes turned this information over in his head until he realized, "That's where Mademoiselle Noir is staying for the international fundraiser."  
  
"Noir?! She is here?!" Fenwick sputtered with anger, "Does that woman have no sense?"  
  
Holmes smiled his agreement, "I quite agree but she was sent by her company to represent them. However, an interesting twist is Moriarty seems to respond to her presence."  
  
Fenwick shook his head, "We can't change it now."  
  
"However we should express our concerns when we see her tonight. Especially over this recent development."  
  
"Of course. Who knows what trouble that female could find herself in."  
  
Erika stood on the empty stage with the musical score in her hand. She just finished up her first practice. She was flattered that everyone there knew her. It seems her reputation went far. Of course, she got the usual questions about the Phantom, but Erika dodged them with the accuracy of a pro.  
  
Erika looked up at the flies high above her head. If she was home, she would be climbing them in an exercise to stay limber. However, she couldn't here. Sighing she looked back at the score, The Scarlet Pimpernel. It wasn't too bad. In fact over the years of rewrites, it was the closest thing to an opera a musical could get. Several other opera stars felt insulted to be asked to sing something so mainstream. Erika didn't mind it. After all one couldn't be artsy all the time. Besides The New London Opera Company picked it because it was a smash hit last year.  
  
So after an exhausted day of practice, the directors produced a cast list. Erika landed the female lead of Marguerite, wife of Sir Percy Blakeney. Erika could identify with the character. As Marguerite watched her husband slip away from her, Erika watched Moriarty slip away from her. All Erika needed was a Chauvelin to enter the picture with Tempting offers and honeyed promises only to put her friends in danger. Then the stage would be set.  
  
Erika fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. She flung the score away from her. It wasn't fair. For once she was happy, content with her lot. She had found her peace ever since that horrible night six years ago. Now some nutcase was slowly taking it away. Erika wanted to fight back but she had no idea where to start. Fate was cruel, Erika learned that over her life. She looked over at the discarded musical score and wondered, is this how Marguerite felt as she watched the man she loved slowly disappear behind a mask?  
  
Erika walked over to the book slowly. She knew the pain that Marguerite was feeling and understood her character better than she even knew herself. Bending over, Erika smiled as she saw what song it landed on. Picking up the book, she ran the melody through her mind.  
  
Walking back out to the stage, she failed to notice the figure watching her from the wings. He wanted to reach out to her, but something stopped him. He knew her. To him she was angel whose voice could soothe away the pain in his head. Silently he urged her to sing again as she did in Paris. He gave a prayer of thanks as a beautiful sound filled the air.  
  
Like stepping on the air..  
  
So blindly.  
  
I trust you will be there..  
  
To find me.  
  
Like reaching through the blue,  
  
I place my faith in you  
  
Erika moved gracefully across the stage. In her mind, she was singing to her love. She wanted to make this promise to him in person.  
  
I do.  
  
Believe..  
  
These tender hearts of ours  
  
May be endlessly naïve  
  
But we grow strong, if we believe.  
  
The figure moved closer. He knew she was sing about him, to him. He moved to the edge of the wing. He could smell her perfume as she stood only a few feet from him. Yet he stayed in the shadows.  
  
This fragile world of ours  
  
Spins us off into the storm!  
  
Hold on to me and I'll be warm.  
  
As roses bend through the breeze,  
  
Unbend me  
  
As the rose bend into the sun.  
  
Erika took a step back as she sang the song. Tears spilled from her eyes. One day she hoped to sing this song to James. She prayed for that chance.  
  
And in the darkness, please  
  
Defend me  
  
Two in love become as one.  
  
As waves lean on the sea  
  
My love, come lean on me  
  
I do believe in you.  
  
Erika finished the song and found herself to be flushed. She smiled brightly. This may be her greatest performance in her life. She understood her character perfectly. Wrapping her arms around herself she thought about how much she wanted James to see it.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sounds of footsteps behind. Erika turned around to see someone running away. Erika went to go after the intruder when she heard a young voice call out to her. Erika turned to see Deidre running towards her. Erika gave the girl a smile as she turned around for one last look. No one was there.  
  
"Hey, Miss Noir. Mister 'Olmes asked me to walk you back to Baker Street." Deidre told Erika, "What's wrong?"  
  
Erika turned and smiled at the teen, "Nothing, cherie. Let's go get my things and we can get going."  
  
Deidre walked next to Erika in silence. She couldn't believe her luck in escorting the famous Erika Noir. Tennyson was infatuated with her. Deidre hoped to one day be a lady like her. Even now Deidre tried to walk like she did with grace. She stumbled a few times. Deidre looked at Erika in hopes she didn't see. Erika was looking ahead as if in another world. Deidre smiled and tried again.  
  
"Your feet are positioned wrong." Erika stated out of the blue, causing Deidre to fall. Erika stopped and offered the girl a hand up.  
  
"Thank you." Deidre said sheepishly as she got up, "How should my feet be?"  
  
"Comfortable." Erika advised the teenage as they walked, "Each person has their own unique grace. One kind isn't better than the other."  
  
"Oh." Deidre sighed, disappointed and began to walk as she always did.  
  
"Now that's grace." Erika observed, "Natural and easy going. Much better."  
  
Deidre smiled at Erika, "Thank you."  
  
Erika smiled at the girl brightly. Deidre took a breath. It was now or never.  
  
"What is it like being on the stage?" Deidre asked quickly.  
  
Erika glanced at Deidre and considered the question before answering, "It's a wonderful feeling becoming a new character and telling the story through their eyes. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."  
  
Deidre grinned, "I always wanted to be a singer."  
  
"It takes a lot of practice, young lady, and a lot of commitment." Erika informed her, 'It's a hard life. Not all glitz and glory."  
  
"I can do it." Deidre asserted, "If I only had the chance."  
  
Erika shook her head, "You remind me of a chorus singer I knew growing up. Her name was Dulcia and she was from Spain. She was determined to be in the Paris corps d'ballet and she left her family to go to Paris."  
  
"What happened to her?" Deidre piped up.  
  
"She made it to the opera and met a handsome violinist who made her feel at home. She kept working to prove herself to everyone. As time pass, she meet a man in a mask. He swept her off her feet with promises to help be even better. She accepted and began to train with the man in the small hours of the night. During the day she would practice with the troupe and night with her angel. The violinist expressed concern with her health since the late practices were starting to take a toll. Dulcia know she had to take a break, but she was afraid of falling behind. Even her angel was concerned, but she continued on until during a late night session, she collapsed from exhaustion." Erika spoke as she remembered. Deidre listened intently as Erika continued, "When she woke up she was in a strange bed. Soon she saw the violinist asleep in a chair by the bed and she knew at once that she was working too hard. She realized that she it wasn't worth trying to kill herself. If anyone didn't like her style, they could go to hell. She returned to work after a rest and danced more beautiful than she ever did before."  
  
Deidre asked one question that Erika left unanswered, "What about the violinist?"  
  
"She married him of course and they had one child, me." Erika winked as she bounded up the steps to 221b.  
  
Deidre smiled as she watched the singer go up to Holmes' apartment. She turned away, deciding to see if Wiggins found anything out. A new hope flowed through her heart, knowing that there was someone who once walked in her shoes.  
  
Erika walked in the apartment when Watson opened the door. Lestrade was pacing by the fireplace. When she looked up, the hopeful look on her face faded. Erika giggled, understanding how Nadir felt all the times he called James looking for her. Lestrade plastered on a smile as she walked to her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lestrade started, "I was hoping you were Holmes."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I know how Nadir feels when He calls me when I'm expecting James." Erika dismissed as she walked her friend to the chairs, "Now where is Monsieur Holmes?"  
  
"No idea. He told Watson that he had a lead and left before I got here."  
  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"An hour at least. I lost count track after a while." Lestrade said with her voice tinged with worry, "Fenwick was just here. He left with Wiggins and Tennyson to see what the word on the street was. I'm staying here in case he comes back."  
  
"He'll turn up. Your detective is very resourceful." Erika stated gently.  
  
"I hope so. Zed, I hate just standing here doing nothing." Lestrade cursed with frustration.  
  
"Why don't you make us some tea? I'll keep an eye on the vid phone in the mean while."  
  
"Okay." Lestrade sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She needed to keep herself busy.  
  
Erika waited until Lestrade was gone before she turned to Watson, "Okay, Doctor, Spill it."  
  
"I don't know what you mean, Mademoiselle Noir."  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. I doubt Holmes would leave here with a madman on the loose and after him without some indication where he was going." Erika reasoned, "He may have told you not to tell Lestrade but I'm not Lestrade."  
  
Watson gulped, "I'm not to tell anyone until he sends me the signal. He was going undercover. That's all I can say."  
  
"Fine." Erika sighed, "I suggest you go help Lestrade. I have a call to make."  
  
"I will. Do forgive, Mademoiselle Noir but Holmes told me that if any of us show up before he is ready will put him in great danger and tips our hand."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Watson nodded and walked into the kitchen area. Erika sat down at the desk and punched in the number to Nadir's apartment. Danesh's face popped up. He smiled brightly at seeing her.  
  
"Little sister, how is New London?" Danesh smiled.  
  
"Depressing. I saw him Danesh. He wasn't totally gone yet." Erika reported, "Could you or Nadir send some of things over here?"  
  
"Yours or the other you's things?" Danesh winked.  
  
"The other me's things and quickly. I don't think we have much time."  
  
"Do you want me and Nadir to come as well?"  
  
Erika shook her head, "Not yet. I will let you know. Thank you, big brother."  
  
"Anything for you, cherie. Be careful." Danesh reminded her.  
  
"I will, Danesh." Erika smiled before hanging up. Erika rested her head in her hands. She wanted this nightmare over with. Suddenly, the vid phone rang. Erika jumped as she answered it. Watson came back into the room with Lestrade. An old man looked at them and stated, "Now Watson!"  
  
The link closed down before anyone could speak. Erika glared at the robot that froze to his spot. He turned Lestrade and stated, "Assistance is required at The New Albany Hotel immediately."  
  
Lestrade ran to the couch and grabbed her ionser, "Call The Irregulars and have them meet us there. I'm going to kill Holmes when I get my hands on him."  
  
Erika nodded as she stood up, "I'll help you. Why is he at my hotel?"  
  
Lestrade shrugged, "No clue but let's find out. How's your stomach?"  
  
Erika tossed her a confused look as they ran to Lestrade patrol car. Watson followed closely while he relayed the information to Fenwick and Wiggins. The three took off with Lestrade's lightning quick skills and speed record.  
  
Holmes dodged the punch very easily. Unlike his opponent, his head was perfectly clear. Moriarty swung at him absently. Holmes noticed the blank look in his archenemy's eyes. It shook Holmes to the core of his soul. No one should look like that. While he was musing, Moriarty landed a hard right that sent Holmes flying. Holmes rolled out of the way of another punch. He looked up for the next move, only to see Fenwick distracting Moriarty away from him. Wiggins helped Holmes up.  
  
"We have to get out of here." Wiggins said.  
  
"We need a blood sample still." Holmes insisted as he leaned on Wiggins and handed the boy a syringe gun, "Hurry before he spots us."  
  
Wiggins nodded and moved closer to the mad man only to have Fenwick be thrown right at him. The two men hit the floor. The gun flew from his hand and slid along the roof. Wiggins pushed Fenwick off of him and scrambled toward the gun. He felt a pair of strong arms grab him and lift him up. Wiggins stared in the blank eyes of Moriarty and was suddenly very scared. He looked to see Holmes trying to stand up and Fenwick coughing up blood. Wiggins closed his eyes braced for the on coming pain.  
  
Suddenly he hit the ground on his butt. Wiggins opened his eyes to see Moriarty gripping his hand and glaring at Lestrade who was leveling a charged ionser at him. Wiggins looked around from the discarded syringe gun. He noticed Erika picking it up. Wiggins was about to move towards her when Wiggins felt someone pull him away. Wiggins looked up to see Fenwick and Holmes gripping his shirt.  
  
"Don't. She has the perfect opportunity." Holmes warned.  
  
Fenwick watched Erika with worried eyes. He was supposed to protect her but they need a sample if they were to save Moriarty from Culverton's control. Erika moved silent across the roof top while Lestrade held Moriarty's attention. Soon she was up close to him. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down over the next few seconds.  
  
Erika raised the gun and softly pressed it against Moriarty's shirt. Erika closed her eyes as she pulled to the trigger. A small hiss was heard followed by a deafening roar. Before Erika could dodge, Moriarty whirled and hit her with such force that Erika went flying. She pulled the blood sample close to her in order to protect as she hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Slowly Erika tried to sit up. A sharp pain flew through her body. Closing her eyes, she knew that Culverton had gone too far and swore that she will kill him. Her eyes snapped open when she heard James's voice. The whole roof went silent.  
  
"No," Moriarty whispered as a look of horror swept over his feature, a moment of clarity that he didn't want, "I didn't meant to."  
  
Erika struggled to her feet, ignoring the pain, "James?"  
  
"Forgive me. Please forgive me, Erika. I can't control myself."  
  
"James, we can help you." Erika pleaded, "Fight it long enough until we can get you to a safe place."  
  
"No, I can't. I'm a danger to you." Moriarty repeated as he backed away, "Get away from me, Erika, now. I can't stop the pain."  
  
Suddenly, he gripped his temples in pain. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped from the roof and climbed down the balconies. Erika collapsed to her knees, crying. Was she fighting a losing battle? A pair of arm hugged her close. Erika turned in to Fenwick's chest. He patted her head much like a father to a daughter. For the first time, he realized he had to take care of her. He looked up at Holmes who was leaning on Wiggins and Lestrade.  
  
"That bastard will pay for this." He growled at them. The detectives nodded their understanding, no one knew what to say.  
  
MW peeks in: Title was thought of by Angelina 809. Thanks hun. Check her stories and Jaka's when ever that girl updates. See ya this weekend and Happy Thanksgiving. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare walks out with a letter, clears her throat: Ahem. Dear readers, I'm sorry I'm not here to personally greet you to this latest chapter. Currently I'm at the hospital seeing my new niece Hayley Alexa. She is 8lbs. 7oz. and utterly adorable. I will be back next weekend. Ciao and On with the show. Blessed be, Myshawolf. *Nightmare paled* Dear creator there are more of her kind running around. Run everyone!  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 5- Where Are You Now?  
  
Erika sat up her bed. Groggily, she took in her surroundings and realized she wasn't in her underground house or the Hotel. The room was sparsely decorated but had a Victorian touch to it. Her eyes settled on a deep purple trench coat hanging in the corner. James's room. Erika was about to get up when the door opened and Fenwick peeked in.  
  
"Ah, you are awake, mademoiselle." Fenwick smiled as he walked to the bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. I haven't moved yet." Erika stated dully, "You should be in bed. I saw you coughing up blood."  
  
"My cheek was scraped up. He didn't hit me as hard as he did you." Fenwick explained as he sat by her bedside, "Please don't hold it against him."  
  
"I know who to blame, Monsieur Fenwick." Erika growled as she thought of the coward who was controlling James, "I will kill him."  
  
"Take a number. Right now we need to concentrate on analyzing this." Fenwick produced the blood sample.  
  
"Excellente." Erika grinned, "Then James can kill the bastard."  
  
Fenwick mirrored her grin, "It will take some time. Since your hotel isn't safe, you should stay here."  
  
Erika asked the burning question, "What was he doing there?"  
  
Fenwick rubbed a hand over his face, "We are not sure right now. The Yardie is looking into it. But I would feel better if you were here. I promised him I would keep you safe."  
  
"I can handle myself." Erika added.  
  
"I'm sure you can but we aren't dealing with a normal man. Did you see the way he jumped from the roof? He has no fear, no inhibitions." Fenwick reminded her.  
  
"I know." Erika sighed, "So now what? We can't hide all the time."  
  
"We won't but we need to stick together." Fenwick sighed, feeling his age as his jaws ached, "Watson will be by to escort you to the theater. I'll take you topside and will meet you there at six. Everyone needs to have someone with them from now on."  
  
Erika nodded from her seat. Fenwick looked over the depressed singer. He knew how she felt. As much as he wanted to maintain a distance between them, he couldn't. Moriarty trusted her, so should he. Fenwick stood up.  
  
"I'll make us some breakfast. Then we can collect your things from the Hotel." Fenwick said as he walked to the door, "James would want you here."  
  
Before Erika could thank him, Fenwick left the room. Erika sat in the bed lost in thought, memories. She was going to get James back, somehow.  
  
Lestrade gently wrapped the bandage around Holmes' ribs. She secured the wrapping and was rewarded with a hiss of pain. Lestrade smirked to herself that should teach him to run off without her. After studying her handiwork and Holmes' naked upper torso, Lestrade decided there wasn't much else she could do.  
  
She tossed a clean shirt at Sherlock who caught it. Holmes hadn't said a word to Lestrade on the way home. He was embarrassed that the girls had to save him, Fenwick, and Wiggins. Sherlock shrugged into the shirt trying to think of something to say.  
  
"So when are you going to tell me what happened?" Lestrade asked as she leaned on the dresser opposite from him.  
  
Holmes looked up and realized he was in trouble, "I was following a hunch. Too many people would have drawn too much suspicion. I asked Watson not to tell anyone since everyone would have rushed there before they were really needed."  
  
"I would have waited, Sherlock. I trust you enough too." Lestrade admitted, "But you didn't trust me."  
  
"I do trust you. I didn't want anyone to risk their neck unnecessarily." Holmes protested as he stood up. He winced in pain but steadily he stayed on his feet.  
  
Lestrade walked towards him, wagging her finger at him and growling, "See. If I was waiting near by you won't have to take such a beating. We could have everyone at a hundred percent instead of injured. Zed, Wiggins nearly got killed. Lucky for him, Erika and I arrived when we did."  
  
Holmes batted her hand away, growling back, "Fine. Let say you were there waiting. What if Culverton was there and saw you? What if he tried to hurt you and I couldn't stop him because I was busy distracting Moriarty? What then?"  
  
"I can handle it." Lestrade shouted.  
  
"I can't. If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with the consequences." Holmes yelled back, then turned away ashamed he raised his voice, "Sorry. I forgot my manners."  
  
Lestrade quieted down as well, 'I shouldn't have pushed. But zed it Holmes, I was worried about you. It didn't help walking up there seeing you injured, trying to walk."  
  
Holmes hugged Lestrade close to him, "I'm sorry to worry you. I won't do it again."  
  
"If you do, I get to kill you."  
  
"It's a deal."  
  
On the other side of the door, Watson smiled. It was good that those two made up. He moved away to give the young couple some privacy. Maybe something special might result from this misadventure. Watson hummed as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Moriarty sat on his cot with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened. He felt lower than dirt. The whole scene played itself over and over again in his head. He couldn't believe he hit her. His gray eyes looked up at the wall ahead of him, except he was watching Erika's body go flying. Moriarty felt his heart sink lower in his chest. Any harder and he could have broken her body in half. The thought made him sick.  
  
Soon, the buzzing sound rang in his ears, drilling into his brain. Moriarty closed his eyes against the pain. He had to fight against it. A repeat of what he did to Erika couldn't happen again.  
  
Erika gingerly walked through the backstage area. Who ever said the actors couldn't see past their noses never been to practices for a show. Erika was good at covering her injuries, but she must be slipping. It seemed everyone and their mother knew she was injured and had to ask questions. Erika knew they were being kind to her. She assured everyone the she was fine, having fallen with practicing late last night at a friend's studio. That seemed to satisfy everyone including the directors.  
  
Erika smiled at a young singing from Beijing. The girl smiled back and came bounding up. Erika took a deep breathe. She just wanted to sit for a bit and rest her sore ribs. The girl smiled brightly.  
  
"I heard about your ribs, Madam Noir." The girl said right off the bat.  
  
"It's Mademoiselle, Lea, and call me Erika for zed sake. We are equals here." Erika smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Erika. I heard Madam Umberto is trying for your part now you are injured." Lea whispered, "I don't like her. She told me my style wasn't artistic enough."  
  
Erika shook her head. Umberto studied the old form of opera which consisted of volume, not talent. She was old and on her way out whether she liked it or not. Erika leaned forward and said, "She said that to me when I sang with her in Milan."  
  
Lea giggled. She felt better meeting Erika at this concert. She was afraid of being the only young singer at this show, but was surprised by all the young people there. Erika especially intrigued her due to the Phantom's reputation.  
  
Erika moved to walk away. Lea waved goodbye and noticed the time. She rushed to the Rehearsal hall. She passed a man who looked lost. Before she could speak, he walked away. Lea shrugged it off and continued on her way.  
  
Erika was waylaid a few more times by well meaning crew members. She would smile brightly and tried to throw off their suspicion with excuses or misleading questions. Eventually, she reached her dressing room. As she went to open the door, a throat cleared catching her attention. Erika groaned in her head as she turned to face Madam Umberto.  
  
"Well the little upstart finally got what she deserves." The aging prima sneered.  
  
"Bonjour, Madam. I see your temper and charm hasn't faded a bit." Erika smiled brightly.  
  
"I see The Count de Chagny was right about your mannerisms. It will only be a matter of time before the directors see it." Umberto sniffed at Erika.  
  
Erika's eyes flashed with a light that scared the prima donna, "Really? You are cavorting with a madman, Madam? Fitting isn't it? No man would touch you in Milan. Only insanity would find someone like you charming. He won't have to drug you to have his way."  
  
"How dare you!" The prima raged at the insult and moved to slap the girl.  
  
Erika caught her wrist and growled, "I'm not the little girl you could bully in Milan, Perdita. I grew up when I went back to Paris. Your friend tried to kill me and he paid with his sanity. Don't make the same mistake for your stupid pride."  
  
Erika let go of the prima donna's wrist. The two women glared at each other. The old trying to keep her territory while the young was proving herself. Finally, Perdita flounced away. Erika waited until she was a ways gone before leaning against the door. She really needed a vacation after all this.  
  
Erika opened her door to the dark dressing room. She slipped in before anyone else come stop her and locked the door. As she turned around, she bumped into someone. Erika backed away and tried to reach for the light switch. A strong hand grabbed her wrists and pulled her to the main body. Erika struggled viciously despite the pain in her side.  
  
Suddenly light flooded the room. Erika closed her eyes against the brightness. She opened her eyes in surprise as the hands let go of her. Moriarty looked down at her in concern. Erika was torn between staying and running. They stared at each other in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you." Moriarty whispered, breaking the silence.  
  
Erika smiled at him gently, "I forgive you, Professor."  
  
Moriarty smiled at her hesitantly. The look she was giving him made his stomach tighten. Before he could say anything else, she was showering him with kisses. Moriarty was shocked by the sudden show of affection. His heart tightened at the sheen of tears in her eyes as she touched his lips.  
  
The few times their lips meet, Moriarty felt a spark that raced through his blood as they kissed. It disturbed him that he enjoyed them a lot. Maybe a little too much as he began to thirst for more of them.  
  
Reluctantly, he pushed Erika away. Erika looked up at him with confusion clouding her blue eyes. Moriarty began to be assailed by his doubts. This wasn't a good idea. He was going to hurt her again. Gingerly he touched ribs and she flinched. His mind needed to see that, to see what he did to her when he wasn't in control.  
  
"I shouldn't have come." Moriarty whispered as he moved to leave.  
  
"I won't let you leave me again." Erika warned as she blocked his way.  
  
"I hurt you. By all rights, you should hate me." Moriarty remarked surprise. Didn't she get it? He could kill her.  
  
"I don't hate you. I hate the man who did this to you." Erika spat.  
  
"I was the one who hit you." Moriarty growled, not understanding why she would hate his master.  
  
"Would you have if you saw me first before reacting?" Erika asked.  
  
Moriarty opened his mouth to argue, but didn't know what to say. He turned away from her bewitching blue eyes. He didn't know what was going on any more. The buzzing started to return. His master was summoning him. Moriarty knew he had to walk away from the beautiful woman in front of him. How to do it with out hurting her more than he already had.  
  
Erika touched his arm worried for him. Moriarty whirled around with such speed he scooped her up. He looked in her eyes for a moment, and then kissed her hard. Erika reacted before she could even consider his motives. Moriarty kissed her until she was breathless. Erika was dizzy from lack of air as the kiss continued on.  
  
Just as quickly as he kissed her, he was gone. Erika slid to the ground bonelessly before her mind could register what just happened. When it did, she pulled her knees to her chest. He had too much of a head start to bother with chasing him. Anger quickly over took her self pity. Erika stood up and determinedly got ready for practice. She would prove once and for all that she wasn't going any where no matter who was trying to scare her off. After quickly changing into a pair of sweats and a leotard, Erika left the dressing room.  
  
Culverton walked through the backstage area. That's it; he is so locking the door to the room. He could have his little slave out wondering around for no reason at all. Culverton had a lot of money riding on this project. Everything had to be right.  
  
Culverton heard a door slam. Quickly he ducked behind some crates. Peeking out, he saw the girl from the Opera House walking by. Her cheeks were flushed in temper. Culverton was entranced by her beauty which her temper seemed to enhance. As she passed, he stepped out in hope she would see him. When she just brushed by, Culverton walked after her unaware of a pair of gray eyes narrowing on him.  
  
Erika was in high tantrum when someone tapped her shoulder. She whirled around ready to rip the poor soul apart. The young man stepped back with his hands up in a harmless gesture. Her eyes softened. It wouldn't do to take her anger out on the crew.  
  
"Sorry. I just had a rough encounter with someone I know very well." Erika sighed as she rubbed the space between her eyes.  
  
"That's all right." the man smiled, "Tempers always flare during one these things."  
  
Erika gave him a considering look, "That they do. I don't believe I have met you yet."  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing. I'm called Smithy." he lied.  
  
"Erika. What do you do, Smithy?" Erika asked suspicious.  
  
"Oh, a little bit of everything. I help make magic. Maybe I could show you a few tricks?" he said smoothly as he took her arm.  
  
Erika shrugged her arm out of his hold, "I don't think so. Now if you excuse me, I have practice."  
  
Erika flounced away from him. Culverton watched her go. He would make her his. He turned to continue his search. Culverton rammed into Moriarty who had walked up to him.  
  
"There you are. You can't go wandering off like that!" Culverton scolded him.  
  
Moriarty didn't speak. He was afraid of what he say to this man. All he knew he didn't like how this man looked at his woman. His breeding was taking a back seat to his more primitive instinct. Right now this man was daring to touch what he considered his, not the he would say it out loud. Deep down he knew that woman, Erika, wouldn't appreciate his line of thinking, but wasn't sure of why he was so protective of her.  
  
"Let's go." Culverton commanded, as he turned to leave. Moriarty moved compelled to follow.  
  
Lestrade listened intently to Erika's account of her encounter with both Moriarty and the stranger. Lestrade did not like what she was hearing. First the break in at Erika's hotel room and now strangers at the theater were not comforting to the detective. In fact, she was relieved that Erika was staying with Fenwick. Lestrade closed her eyes thinking of what they should do.  
  
"Are you sure he wasn't legit?" Beth asked wearily. Holmes was resting in the bedroom from his injuries.  
  
"Positive. He dodged my question about what he does. Plus security is really tight here since this is an international event. Even Moriarty has been spotted around here although no one is too sure who he is." Erika related noticed the Inspector's weariness, "What is wrong, my friend?"  
  
Lestrade looked at Erika, "Since you are back at the hideout, I can tell you this with out you freaking too much. In my professional opinion, you are his next target. The purpose could be to either through his wants or to cement his control over Moriarty since you seem to shatter that."  
  
"I don't like either scenario." Erika sighed. Fenwick said something in the background that neither female heard.  
  
"That's all I can think of for right now. I'll run it by Holmes when he wakes up. I'll take you back to the theater if you want."  
  
"No, I'll stay here and help Doctor Fenwick with the blood sample." Erika declined, "I'm not needed at the theater until tomorrow morning anyways and then Doctor Fenwick will be escorting me."  
  
"I'll pick you up then. Holmes wants everyone to meet at Baker Street."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
The two cut the connection. Lestrade rubbed her temples for a few minutes. She hoped that this case gets wrapped up soon. Looking up she continued to contact her informants for anything new.  
  
Erika turned away from the vid phone and walked to Fenwick's workbench. She just learned that Fenwick was a doctor, a geneticist actually. Her respect for the Henchman rose quite a bit after learning that. Since they still haven't figured out what was controlling Moriarty yet, Erika's talents weren't needed yet.  
  
"Any luck?" Erika asked.  
  
"None." Fenwick replied, "But something isn't right on the cellular level. I just can put my finger on it."  
  
"May I have a go at it?" Erika wondered gently.  
  
Fenwick looked up at her. She was worn out. He could tell for the look in her eyes. However she may be able to spot something he didn't see.  
  
"You may." Fenwick consented, "After you get some rest."  
  
Erika was about to protest when she yawned instead. Grinning sheepishly, she knew he was right. Her emotions have been going up and down all day. The stress had wrack havoc on her body. Erika agreed to the Doctor's terms and headed to James' room.  
  
Gently she shut the door so not to disturb Fenwick from his duties. Erika was surprise by this new side of the doctor. She supposed that the side that he usually showed in front of the detectives was only to mislead them. The few times that James would reminisce about his life growing up, he would speak of Fenwick with such respect. How they treat each other in public was so different, Erika had a hard time believing what was true. Now she was noticing how Fenwick would speak of his son with such pride. Erika knew the feeling were mutual at that point and was happy to finally be accepted by the henchman.  
  
Erika sat on the large bed. Slowly fatigue reared its ugly head and Erika collapsed back on to the mattress. She slipped under the covers and went off to the realm of dreams. Fenwick peeked in to check on the young singer before leaving on some errands.  
  
Moriarty smiled as he hurried to the nearest Underground entrance. Hopefully by hiding the remote, he brought himself some time until his master called him again. He needed that time to find and question that woman, Erika, about this feeling he had towards her. Deep in his guts, a feeling of anger would grow every time his master would speak of her like she was an object or prize to be had. He wanted to hit his master for talking about her in a perverse way. However, he didn't dare hit him, something always stopped him.  
  
When he reached the Underground entrance, Moriarty hesitated for a moment. How did he know she would be down anyways? She could still be at theater. A part of his mind screamed that he should know where his mate was. Swallowing the doubt, Moriarty descend into The Underground, his kingdom in search of the answers.  
  
Erika felt someone gently touching her face. It felt good, comforting in the face of all the uncertainty that she faced in the past few hours. Sighing softly, she turned towards the hand stroking her face. Snuggling against it she was safe for the first time in her life. Groggily, she opened her eyes and wondered if she was still in her dream.  
  
Her blue eyes met a pair of greatly missed gray eyes. A smile graced her lips as she took in his face. He looked lost, confused and it broke her heart. In an effort to comfort him as he had her, Erika gently touched his face. As her fingers gracefully traced the lines on his face, he closed his eyes. Erika gave a small laugh as she felt his fingers thread the back of her neck. He was always trying to relax her muscles after some of her rougher practices. Erika felt her eyelids droop as she drifted back to sleep.  
  
Moriarty held for a few moments longer. He was drawn back to her from some odd reason. In his heart, he knew that she was his heart. Silently rebelling against what was controlling, he vowed to protect her from anything that was out to harm her including himself. Pressing a tender kiss on her lips, He reluctantly left her side. In his mind he promised to return every night until he could remember what she was to him.  
  
Lust peeks in: Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Myshawolf Peeks out: Since this is an extremely long chapter, I'll keep this part short. Just a warning, Things will be getting a little hot here for M/E. Don't kill me. Things will be picking up for H/L too at the end and the beginning of the next chapter. Well, Enjoy and on with the show.  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 6- The Angel of Music and The Lost Angel.  
  
Lestrade woke up slowly as the sun filtered into the room. She opened her eyes and trying to move when several things hit her at once. First thing was she wasn't in a bed but on the couch. The second was someone's arm was around her. Lestrade slowly pulled away and noticed that Holmes was asleep next to her. He held her head against his chest and was out like a light. Lestrade let a small smile spread across her lips. She laid her head back down and enjoyed the feeling of being held. Her eyes drifted shut and she fell back asleep.  
  
Holmes woke up a few minutes later. He went to sit up only to find something heavy on his chest. Looking down, he smiled at Lestrade's sleeping form. She was so beautiful to him. Last night, they stayed up to watch one of the many movies made of his adventures. He was ticked at how he was portrayed but he liked the actor's form and ability with the role he couldn't hold a grudge for long. Jeremy Brett was a good actor. Maybe next time they could see something else he was in.  
  
Holmes shifted in his seat in order to get comfortable. However his movements wake Lestrade up. She raised her head and looked up at him. Twin pairs of blue eyes meet. Holmes felt his head lowering itself to kiss her. He was breath away when the door opened. The two jumped apart as the Irregulars filed in, chatting among themselves about Wiggins adventure two nights ago. Lestrade felt a blush sneak across her cheek and excuses herself. Holmes watched her go, feeling empty that he couldn't steal a kiss. He supposed she was going to need more time to get use to the idea of them living together. He smiled as he turned to the awaiting Irregulars.  
  
"So what is the news of the morning?" Holmes asked them, distracting them from asking anything about what they might have seen.  
  
Erika was up early. Sleeping well for the first time in the long time, she could have sworn that James was with her last night. She woke up with his scent in her nose. But there wasn't any sign that he could have been there. Erika made her way to Fenwick's work area. Sitting at the microscope, Erika looked at James' blood.  
  
Frowning, Erika noticed that everything seemed normal. She tried to zoom in for closer look and found nothing out of place there as well. Erika leaned back. Closing her eyes in thought, she turned the information over in her head. On the cellular and Molecular level everything was normal, yet something wasn't right about it. Maybe, it was a long shot but it's the one place they hadn't looked yet. Erika opened her eyes and adjusted the microscope to see things on the atomic level.  
  
Erika took a deep breath and looked through the microscope again. As she focused, a smile spread across her face. The problem jumped out at her. Pressing a button she took several pictures. That explained several things to her. There were several tiny robot bugs interfering with the atom's electrical impulses. Those impulse help send messages to the brain and keep the body in balance. Erika turned away from the microscope, with extreme worry. If one pulse was screwed up badly enough, James could die. Everything the body does is control by those impulses. Breathing, the beating of a heart, even memories depended on those electric surges. She hurried to Fenwick's room and hastily knocked on his door. When she was sure the doctor was up, she hurried to the phone and hurriedly dialed Baker Street.  
  
Holmes listened to Irregular's reports closely. He jumped as the phone behind him began to ring. He held up a hand silencing the teens as he walked over. When he answered, Erika was looking off screen.  
  
"I can't believe it either." Erika stated as she turned, "I have found out what is controlling Moriarty."  
  
Everyone got very silent waiting for Erika to continue which she did, "There are tiny robots inferring with the body's impulses on the atomic level. They are controlling the source of the electrical source of the body's mode of communication."  
  
No one spoke. Then Tennyson began to whirl in beep in response. Erika smiled sadly. That kid was on top of his science knowledge.  
  
Watson was the first to speak, "Is that right? Moriarty could easily die?"  
  
Erika nodded her agreement with the child. Everyone could see she was not taking that possibility too well. She looked up with new resolve, "It also messes with the memory. That could explain the times he seems to be lost and confused one moment, and very lucid the next."  
  
Holmes considered this new pieces of information as well, "I trust you and Fenwick will be working on the antidote as soon as possible."  
  
"Oui, We will have more tonight."  
  
"Good, I'll see you then."  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
Erika cut the connection. Holmes turned to the Irregulars. He had a new task for them.  
  
"I want you to keep an ear out for any one trying to buy or sell stolen nano-bot technology. If you can, see if you can get names. But don't take any risks. This is going to get dangerous so watch your steps."  
  
The four teens nodded their understanding and left Baker Street quickly. They had their duty to fulfill.  
  
Erika had a hard time sitting still through the run through. She wanted to help Fenwick do his research. However they agreed that they should act like everything was normal. They didn't want to tip their hand to Moriarty captor. Erika listened to how the play was progressing. For each musical number, they had to stand on the stage and sing it. Erika's third song was coming up.  
  
Culverton snuck backstage. He tried to hide in the shadows as best he could. Next to him stood Moriarty. Culverton didn't want to bring the man along. But Moriarty refused to leave his side. Culverton hushed The already silent Moriarty as Erika stood up and walked to center stage. She took a breath and waited for the introduction to finish playing. She closed her eyes and pretended Moriarty was standing in front of her.  
  
When I look at you  
  
What I always see  
  
Is the face of someone else who once belonged to me.  
  
Still I can hear him laugh  
  
And even though the melody plays on  
  
He's gone.  
  
Moriarty felt a sting in his heart at the sad look on her face. He wanted to comfort her in her pain. However he stayed by his master side, not wanting to let his master know that he cared for the singer.  
  
When I look at you  
  
He is standing there  
  
I can almost breathe him in like summer in the air.  
  
Why do you smile his smile  
  
That heaven I'd forgotten eases through  
  
In you  
  
Erika tried to smile through the pain she was feeling as she sang. She was completely in sync with Marguerite's feeling. She knew the pain Marguerite felt when her husband would look at her as if he didn't know who she was.  
  
If you could look at me once more  
  
With all the love you felt before  
  
If you and I could only dance into the past  
  
And find that love we knew  
  
I'd never take my eyes away from you  
  
Both hearts longed to change things back to before they were ripped apart. Moriarty wanted to recapture her loving touches that he felt last night. Silently, he took a step towards her. He noticed Culverton giving him an odd look and stopped him self from going farther.  
  
When I look at you  
  
He is touching me  
  
I would reach for him.  
  
But who can hold a memory?  
  
And love isn't everything.  
  
This moonlight on the bed will melt away  
  
Someday!  
  
Erika remembered the times Moriarty touched her face and kissed her. She closed her eyes in an effort to focus on those memories only to have they flutter away from her mind's eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
But you were that someone  
  
Who I followed like a star  
  
Then suddenly you changed  
  
And now I don't know who you are  
  
Moriarty fought hard with his instinct that demanded that he return to her and damn the consequences. He closed his eyes as he silent battled with in himself. Tonight, he could comfort her and maybe discover some answers himself.  
  
Or could it be I never really knew from the start?  
  
Did I create a dream?  
  
Was he a fantasy?  
  
Even a memory is paradise for all the fools like me!  
  
Erika opened her eyes and sang her heart out in an effort to make one last plead with whoever was in charge to let her have her love back even for a night. She felt the tears running freely down her face. She made no effort to wipe them away.  
  
Now remembering is all I can do  
  
Because I miss him so  
  
When I look at you.  
  
Erika closed her eyes as she finished the song. The Company burst into thunderous applause. Lea ran up and hugged her new friend. Erika hugged Lea back trying to stop the tears from falling any more than they already had. It took the director a few minutes to get everyone settled. Erika returned to her seat, barely composed. Her neighbors congratulated her which Erika accepted gracefully as she could without crying again.  
  
Erika smiled cheekily at Perdita who was glaring at the triumph that the young singer achieved. The old singer looked away with a murderous gleam in her eyes. She would show that little tart her place.  
  
Erika was beat when Lestrade pulled up. She collapsed in the passenger seat. Lestrade chuckled as they pulled away. Erika closed her eyes. She thought Madame Giry was bad with practices. Monsieur Fagan could teach her a thing or two.  
  
"Rough day?" Lestrade asked as she weaved in and out of traffic.  
  
"Oui. I think dance instructors are taught to be slave drivers." Erika groaned, "I need a hot bath."  
  
"Maybe Sherlock will let you skip this one." Lestrade chuckled, "Why don't we call him?"  
  
Erika shook her head, "You call him and explain. I hurt too much to talk."  
  
Lestrade nodded as she changed directions and head to the Underground entrance near Fenwick's hideout. What timing since Fenwick was emerging to go to Holmes's. Lestrade pulled up.  
  
"We have an exhausted opera singer." Lestrade joked as Erika got out groggily.  
  
Fenwick looked her over. In a very fatherly tone, he ordered her to get some sleep after she had something to eat. Erika nodded absently as Fenwick led her back to the hideout. He rearmed the security system.  
  
Before he left, he told her, "I want you in bed by the time I get back. You need to rest if you want to help James."  
  
"Yes, Papa." Erika yawned, showing her fatigue by using the name she called her late father.  
  
Fenwick smiled as he left. She didn't realize the slip as she made her way to the bathroom. A shower would help wake up her mind, then she could eat. Shower first, then food.  
  
Erika noticed that she made her way to the kitchen first. Obviously her body had other ideas. She sighed and built a small sandwich. Erika ate it quickly and moved towards the bathroom this time. She shut the door behind her.  
  
Moriarty slipped into the quiet hideout. The code to the system was easy to figure out. Satisfied that no one was about, he walked deeper into the room. A smile graced his lips as he walked to his room or at least he thought it was his room. He hoped it was his since some of the clothes in there would be too big for the slender form he saw in his bed last night. Taking a deep breathe, he stepped through the door and saw an empty bed. Moriarty blinked. He was so sure she would be sleeping there peaceful and looking so beautiful. Then he heard a door opening and grinned as he turned around to walk out.  
  
Erika hummed to herself as walked out of the bathroom. She felt very refreshed from that shower. Flicking a few wet strands of her hair over her shoulder, she went from humming to singing softly. Then she stopped and froze as James stepped out of the bedroom. They locked eyes on to each other. Erika swallowed down any further notes in her throat. The two sized each other up, unsure of what to do.  
  
Erika tightened the grip on the towel as she took a side step away from Moriarty. Considering her state of dress, she wanted as much distance between them as possible. Every step she took Moriarty instinctly took one as well. He seemed distinctly uncomfortable with the situation between them. Erika gave a small smile as he moved away from the bedroom door was where her spare clothes were. She just needed to distract him long enough to get him away from it.  
  
"What do I owe the pleasure of a visit?" Erika asked bluntly.  
  
Moriarty's head snapped up at the sound of her voice, "I needed to see you."  
  
Erika tried to ignore what those words did to her heart and continued on, "Why me?"  
  
"That's what I would like it know. You stick out to me. It's like we meet before in another time."  
  
Erika reminded herself that to people amnesia what happened before would seem a lifetime ago. Right now she had to keep him moving away from that door. She smiled at him, "It was. A time I miss all too much."  
  
"I heard it in your voice when you sang this afternoon."  
  
"You heard me?!" Erika stammered in disbelief. She was so sure he wouldn't be there after their last encounter, "I didn't think you would come back. Not after the guilt you showed."  
  
"I went with my master. Yet I was drawn to you. As you cried, I wanted to hold you to me." Moriarty smiled at her, "I still do."  
  
He started to come around the table towards her. Erika stood still waiting until he was a good distance away from the door. When he had a table between him and the door, Erika made a dash for the door. As she made it into the room, she turned, closed the door, and clicked the lock into place. A blush crept across her cheeks when she realized her towel hung loose around her body. She walked to her duffel bag and began to pull out the clothes she needed quickly.  
  
Erika's heart leapt into her throat when the door banged. Erika froze as it banged again. Erika began to move much faster knowing that with his strength and size, James would have that door down in a matter of seconds.  
  
Sure enough, just as she tugged on an over sized tee shirt the door banged open, just barely staying on it's hinges. Erika turned to see James step through and pin her with a glare. Erika stood her ground as he walked towards her. She refused to give an inch despite the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
James took in the blushing beauty in front of him. He had broken the door in since he wasn't sure of her motives. She could have escaped or got a weapon to use on him. Instead, she stood there in a tee shirt that reached her mid thighs. Her brown hair was mussed up and perfectly framed her face and deep blue eyes. She seemed unsure of what he was going to do as he got closer. A smirk spread across his lips. He liked her being off kilter for once.  
  
Erika closed her eyes when he reached for her. She hated to admit it but she wasn't sure what he would do to her and for the first time she was honestly scared. When his finger caressed her cheeks, Erika shivered. He was being so gentle that she wanted to cry.  
  
"I won't hurt you." he promised as he leaned closer, "Look at me, Erika."  
  
Erika slowly opened her eyes and fell into his. James seemed to relax as she did. He continued, "Please tell me how I know you."  
  
Erika whispered the first thing she could think to say, "I love you, Professor James Moriarty. And once you loved me."  
  
Moriarty closed his eyes in pain at the sound of his full name coming off her lips. Something in his head temporarily broke free. When he opened his eyes, James remembered everything, but for how long he didn't know. Moving with his normal grace he whirled around and gathered Erika to him. He held her tightly.  
  
"I missed you, my angel, my siren." James whispered into her hair.  
  
Erika smiled into his chest at the pet names he gave her, "I missed you too, professor."  
  
James pulled away and kissed her lips gently tenderly. Erika responded in kind. James pulled back and stared into her eyes, "I don't know how long I have. I want to spend it here with you."  
  
Erika suddenly remembered and remarked excitedly, "James, we know what is controlling you. Fenwick, Holmes, Lestrade and I can help you break free."  
  
His smile faded, "Can you do it before he calls me again?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "Don't give up, my angel. Let's take advantage of the time we do have."  
  
Before Erika could protest, he kissed her again. Erika decided to not fight with him and sank into the kiss as Moriarty picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
Culverton tore apart his room. It was here, it had to be. Culverton stood up. He tried to remember where he put that damn remote. It was his only way to bring Moriarty back to him. He knew he should have injected more nano bots into that man. He was wandering off way too much for Culverton feel comfortable.  
  
Culverton paced his room, thinking to himself. Obviously, Moriarty felt something for that singer, Erika. Culverton wondered why he didn't see it before. He always found Moriarty at the theater or by it. Maybe they were friends or aquiantances. Culverton smiled slyly to himself, he could use Moriarty to lure the singer out of hiding. She disappeared after Moriarty bungled the scouting of the hotel. The only place he saw her was the theater. Maybe Moriarty could lure her out of hiding and by luring her out he could get the detectives to show their hand. Slowly but surly, a plan began to form as Culverton continued to tear apart the warehouse looking for the elusive remote.  
  
Lestrade and Holmes still sat at the kitchen table. Fenwick had just left to return to the hideout. In front of them spread out was all files they had on Culverton Smith and James Moriarty. Sherlock was so sure that they were missing something of interest, a clue that could lead to Smith's main hiding place.  
  
Lestrade sighed as she put down the report she typed up on Smith after she was freed from the hospital. She hated that stay only Holmes and Watson's daily visits made it bearable. Distracted she reached from the next file only to bump into Holmes's hand. Beth flashed him an apologetic smiles as she pulled her hand away. Holmes just smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. Beth felt a blush creep into her cheeks. Sherlock was never one for public displays of affection, but lately he been giving her little tokens of affection in front of Watson and The Irregulars. Thankfully they haven't said anything yet.  
  
"Holmes." Lestrade whispered as Holmes began to massage her hand.  
  
"Hmmm?" Holmes murmured as he gazed into her deep blue eyes.  
  
"Why are you....." Lestrade started to say when a crash was heard in the living room.  
  
The two jumped apart ready to fight. Holmes reached for his cane that he kept by his side. Together they peeked into the living.  
  
Glass was littered everywhere. Holmes noticed the front window was completely smashed. Sitting in the center of the room was a rock with a note attached to it. The two walked towards it. Holmes picked up the rock to find it was covered with a sticky red substance. Lestrade swallowed a scream at the sight of the blood. Holmes walked over to his desk. After a few moments the wording of the note came up on the screen.  
  
As the two read in silence, Lestrade swallowed down the bile in her throat. Shakily she put a hand on Holmes's shoulder. His hand laid on top of his in an assured gesture. After a few moments Sherlock shut off the screen and looked up at Beth who had gone paled.  
  
"It's not human blood." Holmes stated as he watched knowing her first thought would be to the poor soul who died so this madman could threaten them.  
  
"I can't believe he picked now to hunt us." Beth cried.  
  
"I agree his timing is a little off. But we should have excepted this."  
  
"I guess. He is worse than before. We need to warn Erika."  
  
"Not right now. She is safe right now. He won't find her."  
  
"Sherlock, he is crazy beyond any help now. I hate to say it but I agree with what Moriarty said at the pageant. She can't face him. He'll kill her and do even worse to her."  
  
"Telling Erika will do nothing but give him what he wants. It will distract her enough for him to strike. We need her to concentrate on the cure for Moriarty. When she has him back, then he will keep herself from The Count." Sherlock Countered as he pulled Lestrade into a hug, 'Beside I'm more worried about you. You don't have someone with you all the time. Your patrols are done alone and he knows. From now on I'll be with you until we can deal without any distraction."  
  
Lestrade sank into Holmes' arms. She knew he was right. She was in more danger than Erika was. Erika would have agreed. Holmes walked her to her room and from there called the Yard. It seemed Ruelle had renewed his pursuit for revenge. 


	7. Chapter 7

Myshawolf walks out in a Santa hat and with a notebook, ducks as she passes the traffic light: Hello all. Things are starting to pick up. This chapter is action packed with a lot of twist. No much else I can say since there is a party calling me. Except Read and Review.  
  
Nightmare walks out in a Santa hat as well: We mean it. It's the season of giving so please give us some reviews.  
  
MW: You said it. Nice hat.  
  
Nightmare: back at ya. Can we get back to the party?  
  
MW: Of course. On With The Show!  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 7-Paradise Lost  
  
Erika stirred the next morning, feeling more tired than normal. In all reality, she didn't want to wake up. She just had the most marvelous dream that James had returned to her. Granted, Culverton still had control over him in her dreams, but for a moment she had her love back. Erika sighed softly, knowing she couldn't hide in dreamland much longer. She opened her eyes and began to get up. As she moved, her body ached like hell. Erika stopped moving and began to stretch her body out chasing the cramps from her muscles.  
  
As she flung aside the covers Erika noticed a scrap of fabric on the floor. Silently, she approached it and picked it up. It was one of Moriarty's cravats. Smiling softly, she turned and got dressed. Erika hoped she had the dream again tonight. Somehow she felt complete after having it.  
  
Donning a simple t-shirt and jeans, Erika walked through the fixed door. Fenwick was already working. Erika flashed him a smile and began to work herself. Since she had a break from practice, Erika wanted to take the time to formulate the cure. With any luck they should have it done tonight.  
  
****************888888888****************************************  
  
Erika sat in one of the arm chairs at 221b Baker Street. Across from her sat Deidre and Tennyson watching the others fight over the best course of action. Erika smiled at Watson who handed her a cup of tea. Watson glanced at the others too. They have been arguing for over a good hour.  
  
"Don't worry, Doctor Watson." Erika smiled up at him, "They'll tire of it soon. I hope Wiggins was able to secure what we need."  
  
"Wiggins is excellent at getting what he needs." Deidre stated with great confidence in her leader.  
  
Erika smiled at the young girl, "I have no doubt. Now how was school for you two today?"  
  
Deidre groaned, "Horrid. My music teacher told me I have no appreciation for the fine arts."  
  
Erika quirked an eyebrow, "Why is that?"  
  
"We are going to see the international production of The Scarlet Pimpernel. I hated that book." Deidre grouched.  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean you don't appreciate the arts." Erika said diplomatically, "Just you know what you like. I do hope you at least go to cheer me on. I'm playing Marguerite."  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll go for you, Miss Noir. " Deidre blushed.  
  
Erika and Watson smiled at each other. The room was quiet as the arguing died down. Erika put her cup down and stood up. She pinned the three arguing adults with a gaze that was very close to the Phantom's.  
  
"Can we move on?" Erika asked.  
  
"Yes, we need to get beyond this." Lestrade agreed, "Last night, Erika, We were threatened by Ruelle. I think you need to know."  
  
"I expected as much. He would resurface when he thinks I'm vulnerable." Erika sighed, "We can't worry about that lunatic right now. Concentrate on our task on hand, Moriarty needs us. He is fighting back the control which means Culverton is using a new technology that isn't fool proof. We can still break him of it. But time is short. Doctor Fenwick and I have made a breakthrough."  
  
"His immune system is fighting the invasion which we think is responsible for the moments of clarity. So to help this along, we developed a serum to boost the immune system." Fenwick continued.  
  
"I'm sensing there is a drawback." Holmes remarked.  
  
"It's too strong to give all at once. He has to take in three small doses." Erika answered, "We are going to have to inject it into him not just once but three times. We need to bait him out of hiding at least three times to help."  
  
"How?" Lestrade questioned.  
  
Everyone in the room pondered this point. After a few moments, Deidre raised her hand. The adult turned to her. Deidre gulped as she tried to word it just right.  
  
"Maybe we could use Miss Noir. Moriarty wouldn't hurt her before. Maybe he likes her enough to come for her if she was in trouble." Deidre suggested.  
  
Fenwick smiled at the child's insight, "It could work. Erika is at the foremost of his mind. Even when he did hurt her, he seems come to his senses. Erika is the key."  
  
Erika felt her cheeks burn. True, she and James were close but she wasn't that special. As the others planned she remembered something her father told her once. Erika brushed a tear from her eye. Why did she have to lose every man that she cared about? Only Nadir and Danesh were untouched by this. Her father told her once it was the Curse of her lot in life. Erika dealt well with it until now.  
  
Fenwick gently touched the singer's shoulder. He knew things were taking a toll on her. She needed to rest. Fenwick smiled when Erika looked at him. He motioned it was time to go. Erika nodded and waved good bye to everyone as they left.  
  
Lestrade and Holmes continued to discuss the plans. They settled a few details when Wiggins burst in to the apartment with the package in his hands. Jacey walked in behind him. She smiled at everyone warmly.  
  
"Sorry, he took so long." Jacey apologized, "He ran in to me and brought me dinner."  
  
Wiggins blushed when Jacey revealed why they were late 'Yea, Sorry about that. Did we miss anything?"  
  
**********8888888888888*************************************************  
  
A week passed by very quickly. Everyone kept to their daily routines. Erika continued to sing, but began to feel light headed after a rehearsals. She figured it was from the lack of sleep she had been having lately. Finally the final day of rehearsal was here and nerves were high.  
  
Erika wearily walked to her dressing room. She was so ready to sleep tonight. Tomorrow rehearsal didn't start until that afternoon, which she was thankful for. Right now, she just wanted to sleep. She stopped as she reached her dressing room. Something wasn't right. She wasn't sure what but something was out of place.  
  
Cautiously, she entered her dressing room. As she reached for the light, someone grabbed her hand and twisted it around so it was behind her back. Erika opened her mouth to scream when a cloth covered it. A sickly sweet smell took over her senses. Chloroform, Erika realized in a panic. She struggled to get her face away.  
  
Gradually her vision began to blur. Erika tried to hold on long enough to see who her attacker was. As hard as she fought, the darkness seeped into her vision. One thought entered her mind, Help me James! Erika's whole body went limp in her attacker's grip. Satisfied, he tossed aside the rag and scooped up his prize.  
  
*********************88888888888888888888888****************************  
  
Lestrade waited outside the theater with Holmes. Erika was at least twenty minutes late. Sherlock insisted that they wait to see if rehearsal ran over. Finally, Lestrade had enough and exited the vehicle and stalked towards the front door. Sherlock was at her side in a few seconds.  
  
"You are going to cause a scene if you enter." Sherlock pointed out as they walked in.  
  
"Erika is never late. She is too much of a lady to keep anyone waiting." Lestrade remarked, "Something is wrong."  
  
Holmes wisely kept his mouth shut as they made their way to the backstage area. Holmes noticed how empty it was. Beth was right, something wasn't right. Cautiously they made their way to Erika's dressing room. Holmes turned on the light to find it a mess. Lestrade stood in shock as she saw the note taped to the mirror. Holmes spotted an old rag carelessly tossed in the corner as he knelt to retrieve it. The strong stench of Chloroform invaded his sense.  
  
Holmes straightened up and touched Lestrade's arm, "We have a problem."  
  
"I'll call the Yard." Lestrade remarked as she hurried to her cruiser.  
  
Holmes looked around the mess for clues. He noticed that nothing was smashed only thrown on to the ground. That was odd. Filing that bit of information away he walked to the note. Holmes ripped it down and opened it. After reading the first few lines, He dropped the note and ran to the cruiser. Lestrade had just radioed for back up and entered the theater again when Holmes ran up. Lestrade was about to say something when Holmes grabbed her and dragged her to the floor.  
  
Suddenly the cruiser exploded. Lestrade watched it become a ball fire in horror. She turned her face away as the windows shattered from the intense heat. As the intense fire waned, Sherlock got up with her. They watched the fire, relieved and scared.  
  
"How did you know?" Lestrade whispered.  
  
"The note. It said by the time I finished it, you would be dead. I didn't finish it."  
  
"Do you think Ruelle is behind this?"  
  
"No. He would have kidnapped you and killed Erika. Not the other way around."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
Holmes shook his head, indicating he wasn't sure. All he knew was they would need to call Fenwick and inform him. Holmes stalked back to the dressing room intent on finding clues that would lead to their lost friend. Lestrade stayed where she was waiting for back up to show up.  
  
***********************88888888888888888********************************  
  
Erika woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She held it in, considering she wasn't sure where she was. She struggled to sit up when her wrists banged against something hard. Erika's senses returned in full force when she realized she was being restrained. Erika pulled on her restraints as if to either test how strong they were or how easily she could pull free. The cuffs that held her were pretty strong and not going to break free anytime soon. Erika pulled herself up and was hit with a wave of dizziness. She tightened her grip on the cuffs as she waited for it to pass.  
  
Erika closed her eyes as the sickness hit her hard. It was a side effect of the chloroform, but that didn't make it any easier. Distantly, footsteps could be heard approaching her. Great the last thing she wanted to do was confront the asshole who brought her here. A door swung open and Erika opened her eyes to see, Culverton kneel in front of her. Erika noticed Moriarty hanging back a little looking at her concerned.  
  
Culverton grabbed her chin in anger and forced her to look at him. Erika's blue eyes narrowed at the arrogant man in front of her. She refused to give an inch to any man. Culverton smiled at her, causing Erika's stomach to turn with disgust.  
  
"Miss Noir, It's a pleasure to met you again." Culverton smoozed.  
  
"I wish it was good bye instead." Erika bit out.  
  
"Now that's no way to talk to a colleague."  
  
"Please spare me the dramatics, Culverton or should I call you Smithy?" Erika growled viciously, "Either name is too good for you. I know a few better ones."  
  
"Such talk from such a beautiful lady." he tisked, "I expected better."  
  
"What do you want, bâtard?" Erika swore at him, if she was going to go down she would go down fight.  
  
Culverton's eyes narrowed, "No need to get personal."  
  
"Really? It seems perfect to me." Erika remarked flippantly.  
  
Culverton raised his hand to strike her. Erika didn't flinch and stared at him defiantly. Culverton glared at her and was ready to bring his hand across her cheek. Soon, Culverton discovered his wrist locked in an iron grip. Turning, he saw Moriarty holding his wrist in a vise like grip. Culverton struggled as Erika watched all this in surprise.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Culverton growled at his lackey.  
  
"It's bad form to strike a defenseless lady." Moriarty answered blankly.  
  
Culverton dove his free hand into his pocket and turned up the power in the remote. Moriarty let go of the doctor as pain coursed through his head. Moriarty gripped his head in pain. Distantly he could hear Erika's voice shouting at Culverton to stop. Moriarty tried to focus on her voice. She was in danger; he had to keep his head to help her. Gradually Moriarty's mind went blank and the pain subsided. Erika was watching him with such concern. So engrossed with James' condition she forgot about Culverton. Culverton noticed how shaken she was over what he did to Moriarty, he saw an opening. Taking advantage, he grabbed her by her shirt and pinned her against the wall with his body. Erika hardly could react when he shoved her head against the wall.  
  
"Now that you saw what I could do, Miss Noir. I suggest you watch your tongue. After all, we wouldn't want you to end up like him, a mindless slave. Be more agreeable to my demands and I'll let you keep your free will." Culverton whispered into her ear before pulling away.  
  
Erika glared at him. Murder was evident in her eyes and expression. Culverton smiled at her in such a way that it made her skin crawl. Before Erika could raise her arms to block, Culverton slapped her with such force. Erika's head slammed into the pipe next to her head. She blacked out immediately. Her body slumped down to the ground. Culverton laughed at the helpless singer/chemist.  
  
"That will teach you to defy me." Culverton chuckled before leaving the room.  
  
Moriarty stared at the crumpled form in front of him. Anger boiled deep inside but it had no way to make itself known. Instead, he knelt down and checked her head. Satisfied, she was all right. He pulled her up into a more comfortable position. Gently he ran a hand over her hair before leaving the room.  
  
********************888888888888888888888*******************************  
  
Fenwick paced nervously across Holmes' apartment. Erika has been gone for two days now. The company was postponing the performance until she was found. He was thankful that they were being respectful in that sense. Now they had to find her before anything happens to her.  
  
Fenwick finally collapsed into an armchair. He was a nervous wreck. The promise he made to his son played over and over in his head, protect Erika. What a wonderful job he had done so far. Fenwick closed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but the singer grew on him.  
  
Glancing out the window Fenwick noticed a single speck of light through the blazing lights of the city. He sat up straighter to get a better look at it. The single star struggled to be seen through the lights. Fenwick smiled when a childish urge emerged. Willing to try anything once, he walked to the window and looked up at the star.  
  
"Protect my children on this night and bring them safely home." Fenwick wished in French.  
  
The star winked in the sky. Fenwick smiled to himself as he continued to pace unaware that Watson was watching. Watson returned to his cooking. Maybe Fenwick wasn't so bad after all.  
  
***********************888888888888888888888**************************  
  
There was pain everywhere. Erika tried her damnest to ignore it, block it from her mind. However, every time she moved, the pain made itself known again. Lately, Culverton was visiting her without Moriarty. Obviously after that visit when he rebelled, Culverton felt he was a risk. So Erika endured Culverton's wrath alone when she talked back or rebelled in some way. Not that Erika cared much, after all she had been through worse.  
  
Erika was puzzled by the fact that her body didn't hurt as bad as it should. Granted, she would wake up sick to her stomach. It didn't make much sense since the chloroform should have worn off a long time ago. Erika fought the urge to spill her guts and looked around once again for a way out.  
  
The door creaked open and Erika froze. She hadn't move much from her position that she woke up in. Erika squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that the intruder would think she was asleep and leave. The door shut and soft footsteps reached her ears. Erika nearly jumped when a hand hesitantly touched her cheek.  
  
Erika opened her eyes and looked into James Moriarty's face. He didn't seem concerned that she woke up. Erika leaned her face into his hand. A small smile touched his lip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't been here." he whispered, "He has been locking me in."  
  
"Are you alright?" Erika asked, "He put you in a lot of pain."  
  
"Don't worry about me. You are the one he has been hitting." Moriarty remarked as he checked Erika's head, "Anything that hurts or aches?"  
  
"Everywhere." Erika answered truthfully, "Plus I have being feeling sick to my stomach whenever I wake up."  
  
Moriarty knew that wasn't good. He needed to get her out of here. Closing his eyes, he came to a decision. Erika watched him concerned as he sighed and reached for her cuffs. With a quick yank, the cuffs came free of the pipe. Erika lowered her aching arms and began to massage her upper arms hoping to bring some circulation back into them. James watched her for a few moments.  
  
Erika was dirty and looked ragged from four day's of being held captive. Yet she still looked beautiful to James. Her demeanor still spoke of her elegance and confidence. Before James could stop himself, he picked her up and hurried out of the room. Master was out like a light thanks to James putting a sedative in his drink. Moving quickly he headed to his room. He needed to get her walking so she can escape. Carrying her wasn't an option for fear of Master summoning him back.  
  
Erika placed her head against his shoulder. She felt safe with him. Being with him made the last four days of pain seemed like a nightmare that she had just woken up from. Erika rested one arm by a pocket of her jeans. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a vial. The antidote, she forgot she had it. Fenwick made her carry a vial in case she saw James again. She looked up at his face as she laid her gently on his small bed. He turned away and went to shut the door.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Erika asked as she looked at him, "He will hurt you when he finds out."  
  
"I can't stand seeing you in pain." James answered simply as he walked back to the bed, "We haven't much time. You need to get out of here."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"First we need to get you walking, then we go to the next step." James stated as he pulled her to the edge of the bed.  
  
"Wait" Erika cried out, "I'll do it if you let me do something for you."  
  
James paused and Erika pulled out the small vial. She unscrewed the cap and handed it to James. James took it uncertainly. Erika sighed and moved closer to him. James fidgeted as she moved closer. He wasn't sure why but she made him nervous.  
  
"It's part of the antidote for your pain." Erika explained, "There are three parts. This is one piece of it. Just drink it."  
  
James nodded and swallowed the bitter liquid. Almost immediately the humming in his head began to fade. Erika graciously took back the vial and smiled at him. Despite her grimy appearance, her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. James leaned down to kiss her only to feel something stop him. Something inside him told him this is not the time. He pulled away and gripped Erika's hand.  
  
Erika seemed slightly disappointed but quickly got over it. Taking a deep breathe, she stood up. Her legs ached in deep pain and went out from beneath her. James caught her and held her close. Erika held on to him tightly. She never had cramps like that before.  
  
"It's only your muscles rebelling against no use for four days." James soothed as he laid her on the bed. He moved to her legs and began to massage them through her jeans. Erika closed her eyes as the pain went away. James smiled, "We will try again."  
  
8888888888888888888888*******************************8888888888888888888  
  
Lestrade sped along the streets. She was still shaken over how well Erika had disappeared or made to disappeared. Four days had passed and no ransom note, nothing. Everyone was worried despite Sherlock's confidences in the fact that Ruelle wasn't responsible. As far as Lestrade was concerned Erika was still in grave danger.  
  
A thought hit her like a ton of bricks, what if Culverton took her and she is now under his control. Considering her role is developing an antidote to bots in the first place, she was very vital to making more. Lestrade stopped at a light, her mind still reeling from the disaster that was awaiting them.  
  
That was when Lestrade spotted a small figure standing uncertainly against a pole. Lestrade squinted her eyes since the figure look very familiar. When the figure looked up, Lestrade gasped as she locked eyes with sapphire blue eyes. Lestrade put on her lights and zipped over the figure. She jumped out of her cruiser.  
  
"Erika!" Lestrade shouted.  
  
Erika smiled and tried to take a step towards the Inspector. Instead, her legs gave out and Erika fell to the street. Beth ran to her friend's side. Erika looked up at Beth and gave a small smile. She had escaped. She was free from Culverton.  
  
"Inspector." Erika spoke as Beth helped her to the cruiser. Her voice was scratchy from the lack of water for a few days, "Can I have a drink of water?"  
  
"When we get you to Baker Street, you can have as much as you want." Beth smiled, "It's good to have you back."  
  
*************88888888888888888888888************************************  
  
Erika laid on the couch in Sherlock's foyer. Holmes was sitting in his chair contemplating everything Erika told him. His eyes were shut and his fingers were steeple. Lestrade sat at the computer sending in her report to Grayson and informing the company of her return. Fenwick was busy analyzing her blood to be sure she didn't bring home any unwanted guest in her body.  
  
Erika smiled as Deidre brought her some tea. She accepted it gracefully as possible and took a sip. The warm liquid chased the cold of the factory floor from her blood. Tennyson pulled up with some food from Watson who was busy cooking dinner in the kitchen. Erika smiled to him too. Finally both Holmes and Fenwick sighed and stood at the same time. They glared at each other, causing Erika and Deidre to giggle softly.  
  
Holmes cleared his throat and went first, "I don't think this is end of Culverton's attempts on you, Erika. He may try again and soon."  
  
"I know. He wouldn't be happy that I slipped away. Maybe try to humiliate me the next time. He seems to be a control freak and wants everyone to defer to him." Erika added as she sipped her tea.  
  
Lestrade turned from her spot, 'Well, The Company is glad you are back and doesn't want to risk another kidnapping attempt. They want you come in on the day of the opening performance and to relax these next two days."  
  
Erika realized something, "He would do it then. What better way to humiliate a performer than during a show. It's the greatest shame is not being able to go on with the show."  
  
Holmes nodded, "We need to be ready. We can't have a repeat of what happened a year ago in Paris."  
  
"Or the Miss New London Pageant," Erika teased, "I don't think the Inspector or you could handle another cast."  
  
The Irregulars laughed at that comment. They knew how miserable of a patient the Inspector could be. Lestrade blushed as she looked to Holmes who was also blushing. Holmes felt guilty about Lestrade's injuries that he insisted on taking care of her. Fenwick smiled at the detective's discomfort before clearing his throat. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"I need to talk to Mademoiselle Noir in private for a moment." Fenwick stated solemnly.  
  
Holmes nodded and ushered everyone in to the other room. Fenwick waited until everyone was gone before approaching Erika. He sat on the edge of the couch and took her hand.  
  
"I'm infected, aren't I?" Erika whispered fearing the worst.  
  
Fenwick shook his head and smiled, "You are clean, mi Cherie. However, I wanted to ask you about if you and my son ever consummated your relationship."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"But you are not sure, why?"  
  
"About a few weeks ago, I dreamed that we did. It felt so real that he was back and with me, yet it was too good to be true. He couldn't have been back." Erika confessed as a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"It may have not been a dream."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Erika, "Fenwick smiled widely, "You are pregnant." 


	8. Chapter 8

A sign is hanging from the traffic light it reads: Currently recovering from New Year's Eve. Enjoy the chapter. I should have the next one out by this weekend. Only two more left, everyone and I'm done for now. Remember to Review, be it good, bad, or annoying cute. ~MW  
  
P.S: On with the Show  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 8- The Lost Found  
  
"What!?!" Erika cried, causing Fenwick to cover her mouth.  
  
"You heard me, cherie. I don't want the detectives to know right away." Fenwick smiled as he removed his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple, they'll try to change the plan to take that into consideration. I'm tired of arguing with them. Besides, you still in the early stages and should be fine."  
  
"I guess." Erika sighed, "James doesn't even know yet."  
  
"Don't worry," Fenwick patted her hand in a reassuring way, "You'll get the opportunity to tell him. Now, you need to rest up for your opening in two days. I will excuse us for the night."  
  
"What will you tell them?"  
  
"Something that they will believe, trust me."  
  
Fenwick walked into the kitchen area leaving Erika alone with her thoughts. Erika looked at her tea. Pregnant, she thought to herself as a small smile spread across her face, with James' child. She felt small warmth in her stomach. Instinctively she placed her hand on her stomach as if to protect her unborn child. Silently she vowed that she would get James back for their child's sake.  
  
She didn't see a pair of mad eyes watching her from the window. The eyes narrowed on her. The evil siren can't have a child. Her line must die with her. Just as the eyes were prepared to make his move, Fenwick walked back into the room. The eyes turned away. Soon he'll make his move and he will be avenged. For now, he went to seek comfort where he would be welcome. Silently he began to move towards the New Albany Hotel.  
  
***************************888888888888888888***************************  
  
The opening came quickly for everyone involved. Erika walked confidently through the backstage ignoring the glares from Madame Umberto. Lea walked with Erika and the two talked of many things. She was happy her new friend was safe. When they reached Erika's dressing room, Lea finally decided to ask about her disappearance.  
  
"Erika, is it true that you have a stalker?" Lea blurted out.  
  
Erika looked at the young girl and sighed, "Yes, I have a very dangerous one on my trail." Then she smiled, "But I have an angel watching from above. So don't worry my friend."  
  
Holmes and Lestrade climbed high in the rafters. After an exhaustive two hour search, they found nothing out of place. Lestrade rested on the catwalk as Holmes climbed back.  
  
"Maybe he won't try it this way." Lestrade suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but what about those report of strange figures in the flies then Lestrade?"  
  
"But nothing looks cut or severely severed."  
  
"Have you considered the idea of kidnapping Erika right from the stage and use the upper stage as an entrance and exit point?" Holmes proposed, "I know from talking with Nadir that Erika was teaching Moriarty how to get around the flies quickly."  
  
"That would make sense with what Erika told us that Culverton told her when he had her. He wouldn't risk coming here again."  
  
"So he'll send Moriarty. Holmes what are we going to do with him when we free him?"  
  
"Nothing. Surely you can't blame him for what he has done under another's control." Holmes teased her as he moved closely.  
  
Lestrade smiled at him, "I guess not. But what are we going to do then?"  
  
"As I said before, absolutely nothing. I think Erika and Fenwick should be allowed to disappear with him." Holmes smiled as he led her down the stairs.  
  
Lestrade followed him closely. She missed a step and began to fall forward. Sherlock heard her gasp and turned around to catch her. With their bodies pressed against each other, Sherlock gave in to the temptation to kiss her thoroughly. Lestrade was surprised he would do so in such a public setting. When they pulled apart, they stared at each other in amazement.  
  
"Holmes?" Lestrade queried uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not going to apologize for that. I have been meaning to kiss you out in public." Holmes whispered reverently, "After we have captured Culverton, I have something to ask you."  
  
Lestrade nodded silently, afraid to trust her voice. The two continue to climb down to the main stage area. Fenwick waved to them before continuing to Erika's dressing room. Erika was pacing nervously as the time drew closer to curtain. Fenwick stepped into the room with some flowers. Erika jumped and turned. Her whole body relaxed at the sight of a friendly face. A thankful smile spread across her face.  
  
"Doctor Fenwick, I'm so glad to see you." Erika greeted.  
  
"I can see that." Fenwick smiled as he handed her the small bouquet of flowers, "This is for you."  
  
"Merci, doctor." Erika smiled brightly as she took the white roses, "I must confess that I am scared for tonight."  
  
"I am too. But we must trust the Yardie and Holmes on this. How are feeling otherwise?"  
  
"Very well considering." Erika laughed lightly.  
  
"Just don't let him get a hold of you, cherie. All you need to do is distract him as best you can."  
  
"I will. Please trust in me, Monsieur."  
  
"I do. Remember, you are carrying what is technically my grandchild."  
  
"I won't do anything foolish. I promise."  
  
Fenwick shook his head as she had said that last part a little bit too innocently. Somehow, he didn't think she would be as careful as he would prefer. Fenwick was about to say more when one of the makeup people appeared at the door. Instead he kissed her hand and left after giving her a warning glance. Erika simply smiled at him causing Fenwick to chuckle softly as he walked away.  
  
*********************88888888888888888888888888888**********************  
  
Holmes and Fenwick waited in the wings of stage right as they watched Erika performed. The two never said much to each other and each seemed to off in their own world as they watched the back stage area for anything suspicious. Holmes noticed Lestrade standing over by a slightly nervous Erika. Holmes smiled at his partner who smiled back before returning to her conversation with Erika.  
  
Soon the stage manager came over asked them to be quiet as the curtain opened on the first scene of The Scarlet Pimpernel. Holmes smiled as another book came to life before his eyes. He often enjoyed these shows since his time in Paris with Lestrade. A smile touched his lips as Erika Made her appearance a beautiful gown of wedding. She looked like an angel that came down from heaven just to sing for them. He looked across the stage at Lestrade who was watching the scene enthralled. He smiled as he could easily see her in a gown of white of her own.  
  
Then he noticed a figure up on the catwalk, watching the scene as well. He turned and Fenwick saw him as well. Holmes motioned for the henchman to stay where he was and Holmes moved away. He walked to the entrance ramp that led upstairs. Looking across, the figure was still there. Holmes took a deep breathe and began to climb up.  
  
Fenwick watched the man closely hoping to confirm his suspicions. The man gave no clue but stood there silently watching Erika move around the stage as Marguerite. Soon Holmes returned to Fenwick's side.  
  
"I can't get a clear look at his face without tipping him off. But there are two very odd characters running around in the very backstage area." Holmes reported.  
  
"One must be Culverton. And the other?"  
  
"Possibly Ruelle." Holmes deduced, "Damn, there are too many players in this game."  
  
"Hopefully, we will be able to knock one of them out of the equation."  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
*******************888888888888888888888888*****************************  
  
Culverton scowled at the back of Holmes. What was he doing here? After the car bomb, he should be holed up somewhere. No matter, his mind slave should provide enough confusion that Culverton could easily recapture his prize. He wasn't sure how she escaped but he would make sure she never did so again. Smiling he patted his pocket and returned among the hustle and bustle of the stage crew, as they prepared for the second act.  
  
Erika changed quickly into her blue gown and black cloak for the next scene with some help for Lestrade. Lea rushed over to help as well. Erika smiled gratefully at the singer. Lea quickly tied up the back of the dress.  
  
"The directors are very pleased with how the performance is going." Lea whispered softly.  
  
"I think the audience likes it too." Lestrade added as she took a step back.  
  
"Lea this is an old friend Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard."  
  
Lea bowed to the Inspector and turned to Erika, "Signora Umberto is upset that you are performing tonight. In fact, she hasn't stayed backstage for too long. She always disappears into her dressing room."  
  
"I wonder why." Erika remarked sarcastically as she adjusted her cloak.  
  
"I walked by when the door was open. There is a man in there. He looked scary like his mind wasn't all there." Lea informed Erika.  
  
Both Erika and Lestrade froze. Erika recovered first and asked urgently, "Was he a blonde man, dressed in fine clothes?"  
  
"Yes he was. Why do you ask?" Lea stammered.  
  
Lestrade was already on her comm unit requesting for a unit to guard all exits. Erika's eyes hardened as she thought about all the trouble her nemesis has caused in the last few years. Erika turned to Lestrade.  
  
"I want you to steer clear of him." Erika ordered darkly, "I'll let you arrest but I don't want you to confront him. He has done enough damage to you and Holmes."  
  
With that said, Erika walked back to the stage for her entrance, where her character makes one final plead for her husband to return to her. She waited for the stage to get dark before going to her spot. As she waited for the lights to go up, suddenly all the lights go down.  
  
This is it, Erika thought and she grasped the syringe in her cloak pocket. In the dark she could feel several presences move around. Soon she felt one drop down behind her. She stood still as he got closer. Now, her mind screamed. Erika's body obeyed as she quickly spun around and stabbed him with the needle Erika braced herself for the blow.  
  
Instead she heard him hiss in pain as he gently shoved her away. Erika stumbled away. Her foot got caught up in her gown and she fell to the floor. She heard the syringe get flung away and pulled herself up in a sitting position despite the weight of her dress. AS she tried to focus on her assailant, a pair of arms picked her and placed her on its shoulder before climbing back up into the flies.  
  
Erika looked down as several people swarmed the stage far below. She held on to her captor tightly as they went higher and higher above the stage. She watched as three figure raced to the catwalk area. Ah the Calvary comes; Erika thought as they jumped on to a catwalk, I guess I should try to reach him.  
  
"James." Erika whispered, "Put me down."  
  
"No." James stated firmly.  
  
"Why ever not?" Erika growled, "This isn't the most dignified position to be in."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have my orders." James stated.  
  
"Please put me down, James. I want to talk with you before we go to him." Erika whispered sadly, "Please, Professor."  
  
James could feel his heart break at the sound of sadness in her voice. He knew what his master had in mind for her. Why should he turn her over to him? Didn't she ultimately prove that she belonged to him when she let him touch her? James stopped moving waiting for the flood of pain to hit him when ever he rebelled mental for too long. Nothing came. Experimentally, he decided to openly rebel and changed directions moving away from the meeting point. Still nothing came.  
  
James began to move towards the roof entrance. There they could talk until his master came. That would give her protectors time to save her. Quickly he hurried to the roof top. Holding her tightly, he jumped from the roof to the next one and the next one until he reached the bell tower of a small old church. As he climbed in, he looked over his shoulder to be sure that anyone could see them from the theater's roof.  
  
Gently he set Erika down on her feet. Silence reigned as they stared at each other.  
  
Neither knew what to say. Finally, Erika moved to him and tenderly touched his cheek. Love swarmed her eyes. She knew that this wasn't in Culverton's plan and she was grateful. James fell into her eyes as she gently caressed his cheek. Still no one spoke.  
  
Holmes and Lestrade burst on to the roof of the theater only to find it empty. Frantically, they searched for some clue as to where they could have gone. Beth feel her heart close up knowing that if they lost Erika now, then Culverton would have second slave in his possession that could do a lot of harm.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" Lestrade asked frustrated.  
  
Holmes spotted them a ways away in the belfry, "There they are. I don't think that was the original meeting place."  
  
"Why do you say that, Monsieur Holmes?" Fenwick grumbled as they ran back towards the stairs.  
  
"Because Culverton was here at the theater still when the lights went out." Holmes smiled as they hurried to the rescue.  
  
"Let's just hope we beat him there." Beth huffed as she slid down the railing of the stairs.  
  
************************88888888888888888888888*************************  
  
"What did you want to tell me?" James spoke after a few minutes.  
  
Erika smiled softly, "I have so much to say to you. So much to tell you. First I want to tell you that I love you, James. And no matter what I always will."  
  
James didn't speak but his heart began to beat faster. She told him that once before on the night he went to her and stayed. Every time he heard it, he felt his heart swell with feeling. Gently he reached out and brushed a few loose curls from her face. Smoothly he slid a hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to him. Erika gently stepped towards him.  
  
"I know." James whispered, "You never ran from me. Not once did you ever run when I came for you."  
  
"How could I? I waited my whole life for you. I refuse to lose you now."  
  
"I feel the same way. When he had you, I couldn't let you stay there and be hurt by him. You were mine. Somehow I knew that. Even when I saw you in Paris, I was drawn to you."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek, "You can break free of this, James. I can help. The serum only has one more part left. It can help."  
  
"I want to. I have been trying for you." James looked away, "I can't get free."  
  
"Then do it for our child." Erika pleaded as she grabbed his face and brought it to look at her, "Fight for our unborn child. Please fight for us."  
  
James stared at the truth in her eyes. She was pregnant and it was his. One night had given them a miracle. If he wasn't sure about handing her over before, he damn well wasn't going to do it now. They needed to move before Culverton found them. He grabbed her hands and pulled her with him as he moved to the stairs.  
  
Soon they entered the main hall of the church. A sense of panic gripped Erika and she pulled on James's hand. He turned to her. Erika stared into his eyes trying to tell him her fears without words. Quickly James grabbed her and spun her around just as the shot rang out.  
  
Erika tried to scream but she found James's lips on hers as he set her down. She stared at him in shock. James merely smiled before turning around. Erika's eyes widen to see the wound on James's right shoulder blade. Thinking fast, she ripped off a piece of her petticoat and pressed it against the wound hoping to soak up some of the blood seeping out. An insane laughter rang through the church causing a shiver of terror to go down Erika's spine.  
  
"How dare you betray me!" Culverton shouted as he walked to them, pulling the remote out of his pocket, "I control you. Have you forgotten that?  
  
James didn't speak but focused on the remote in Culverton's hand. Culverton noticed where Moriarty's eyes went and smiled as he turned up the power. A grimace flashed across Moriarty's features. Satisfied that he still had control over his slave, Culverton boosted up the power even more.  
  
James screamed in pain causing Erika to jump. She watching in horror as James fell to his knees. Worried and terrified for his health, she rushed to his side. Culverton full of confidence in his place of the one in control walked towards Erika. He pulled a syringe from his jacket and was ready to grab her.  
  
Holmes and Lestrade rushed into the Church just as Culverton reached for a distracted Erika. Fearful for their friend, Lestrade took aim while Holmes rushed forward incase she missed. Culverton's hand brushed Erika's hair causing her to turn and gasp at his proximity to her.  
  
Suddenly, James shoved Erika out of the way and grabbed Culverton by the throat. Culverton dropped both the remote and syringe in surprise at his former lackey's sudden recovery. James felt a sharp and sudden pain in his right shoulder, causing him to drop Smith and fell to the ground. Erika turned to see a shocked Lestrade holding a smoking ionser. Erika groaned as she hurried to the down Moriarty's side, such wonderful timing.  
  
Culverton got up to see Lestrade get over her shock. And take aim at him again. To his left was Holmes coming towards him. It was time to cut his losses and escape. Culverton gripped his gun tightly and fired a shot at Lestrade causing her to dodge. He then turned and fired one at Holmes while running out. Holmes dodged it and looked at Erika.  
  
"Go. Don't let him escape." Erika cried out. Holmes nodded and gave chase.  
  
Lestrade ran up to Erika, "I'm sorry."  
  
Erika growled as she ripped off a few more pieces of her petticoat, "We are fine. I can handle this. Your detective will need some help. Hurry."  
  
Lestrade nodded and ran after her partner. Erika watched them go before turning to the man in front of her. Sighing heavily, she quickly worked at getting his shirt off. James looked at her through the haze of intense pain. Gently she pulled him into a sitting position and exposed his wound to her sight.  
  
"Lean on me." Erika whispered in his ear. James smiled as he did so. Turning his face to her neck, he breathed in her scent before he slipped into unconsciousness. Erika wrapped the make shift bandage around his broad shoulders. After she was done she held on to him, thankful that this part of the nightmare was over.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Fenwick said as he approached her.  
  
Erika shook her head as she let go of James and gently laid him back down. An idea hit her. Standing up she began to take off her petticoat while Fenwick injected the last part of the serum into his blood stream. Folding up the undergarment, she slipped it under James's head.  
  
"That should make him more comfortable." Erika spoke softly, "I told him. That's what helped him break free."  
  
"You know he is going to insist that you marry him now." Fenwick informed her.  
  
Erika changed the subject, "Did you bring my cane?"  
  
Fenwick sighed as he produced the cane. Erika smiled as she took it. Pulling out the sword hidden with in, she turned to Fenwick.  
  
"I'm going to go and help the detectives. I'll meet you at the underground." Erika stated firmly.  
  
"Is there any way that I can persuade you not to do this?" Fenwick asked, knowing the answer.  
  
Erika's eyes flashed and Fenwick knew she was doing this as The Phantom, not as Erika. Erika smiled as she moved away, "None."  
  
Soon she was gone, following the direction that Holmes and Lestrade went. Fenwick sighed to himself, feeling much like a certain Arabian who was currently in Paris.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this." Fenwick groaned as he returned to his fallen son's side. 


	9. Chapter 9

MW walks out: I have made an executive decision! *everyone waits in suspense* This will be the last chapter. I'm combining the two chapters together. Sorry.  
  
Nightmare: I was hoping you were going to retire. I could use a break.  
  
MW: We are going to Las Vegas for April break. What more do you want?  
  
Nightmare: *thinks* How about my own show.  
  
MW *sweat drops* I don't think so. *to the readers* While we work this out Nightmare's vacation time, you go on and read this chapter. Enjoy and On with the show!  
  
Figlio Perduto  
  
Chapter 9- All's Well That Just Ends.  
  
Lestrade followed Holmes as best she could as she ran the sky began to open up. A light rain began to rain down on her. Great, Beth grumbled. Just what they needed. Lestrade flick a wet strand out of her eyes when she finally caught up with Holmes. His cane was extended out and ready for a fight.  
  
"We should wait for back up." Lestrade stated as she took in the size of the warehouse.  
  
"But will he be in there when they arrived?" Holmes countered, "I prefer to end this rather than leave it open to speculation."  
  
"Right." Beth grumbled and charged up her ionser, "Let's go."  
  
Holmes smiled then sighed, "Wait a minute, we need a plan. He could be waiting for us."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Holmes thought to himself when he remembers something that he had in his pockets. Digging he pulled out five small silver balls. He had to remember to thank Erika for giving him these awhile ago. Beth grinned as she recognized the silver balls as well.  
  
"Do you think five will be enough?" Beth asked uncertainly.  
  
"I think if we use them in the right way and places, they will be. Erika has used them to disappear on the street several times." Holmes pointed out, "We just need to get inside."  
  
Beth smiled wickedly as she held up the ionser, "Leave that to me."  
  
*******************888888888888888888********************************  
  
Erika ran along the street that she thought Lestrade ran down. She soon stopped as she tried to figure out where they could have gone. Erika felt a drop of water hit her face. Looking up she noticed it began to rain lightly. Erika slowly walked down the slightly foggy street. Behind her she heard set of footsteps rushing towards her. She waited as they got closer.  
  
"DIE NOIR!" A male voice screamed as he lunged out of the fog at her.  
  
Erika spun away and blocked a rapier with her own slender sword. The last of her hair broke free its restraints and flowed around her face. Erika gathered up the folds of her skirts in one hand. She smiled wickedly at the man in front of her.  
  
"Hello, Ruelle. Long time, no see." Erika cooed as she pushed his blade away with hers.  
  
Ruelle stood straight and glared at her. The insanity was gone from his eyes as he glared at the woman in front of him. She had grown into a beautiful woman. Too bad she was tainted with bad blood. He moved his sword into the traditional dueling stance.  
  
"Hopefully for the last time, Noir." Ruelle cooed, "Your toxin didn't do me in."  
  
"It wasn't meant to, Ruelle. Despite all we have done to each other you were my first love and my first true enemy." Erika smiled wistfully, "I may hate you with every fiber of my being, but I had hoped that one day we could be friends again."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be, Erika." Ruelle acknowledged, "I was sworn to destroy your family and destroy it I shall."  
  
"Pity, Count de Chagny that we must duel for a victor in this."  
  
"Enough talk, Mademoiselle. En Gaurde!" Ruelle shouted as he lunged for Erika. The clashing of metal rang trough the London night.  
  
*******************8888888888888888888888888*************************  
  
Lestrade snuck quietly along the perimeter of the warehouse main floor. She hoped Holmes' idea worked or they both were going to be sitting ducks. After placed the last ball, she signaled to Holmes that she was ready. Holmes signaled back. Lestrade charged up her ionser, aimed at the farthest silver ball and fired.  
  
Culverton was just finishing packing his bags when he smelled the fire. Turning he froze to see smoke wafting into the room. Culverton ran to the door. The whole hallway was full of smoke. The warehouse must be on fire. Culverton raced out of the room and tried to find the nearest exit. He stumbled through the hallway which was filled with blinding smoke. Placing his hand over his mouth, Culverton tried to feel for the exit door.  
  
Eventually, he found the handle to the emergency exit. Pushing against it with all his strength, he stumbled out into the alleyway. Only to find himself face to face with Sherlock Holmes.  
  
"Doctor Culverton. How nice to see you again." Holmes smiled as he pointed his cane at Culverton who slipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket.  
  
"Yes it is." Culverton gritted as he fired a blind shot at Holmes who easily dodged it. Holmes sighed as Culverton scrambled to his feet. Why do all criminals want to do it the hard way? Culverton pointed the gun right at Holmes, confident that he had the upper hand. Holmes smiled as Lestrade entered the alley way.  
  
"I finally got the drop on the great Sherlock Holmes." Culverton smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Holmes grinned widely.  
  
"Freeze, Smith, you are under arrest." Lestrade shouted as she took aim.  
  
"No way Yardie." Culverton shouted as he turned to take aim at her.  
  
Fortunately Lestrade got her shot off first. The ionser beams encircled Culverton's body restraining him. The bound up man fell to the ground, just as back up arrived. Lestrade smiled at Holmes as she walked up to him.  
  
"Is it me or do those guys always seem to arrive just when we don't need them anymore?" Lestrade joked.  
  
"It's probably just us." Holmes mused out loud as Grayson stalked into the alley, "It seems we are in a spot of trouble."  
  
"When aren't we in trouble with Grayson?" Lestrade chuckled before facing her superior officer, "Hi, Chief."  
  
"Lestrade, what the blazes is going on here?" Grayson shouted.  
  
"It's a long story, Chief." Lestrade sighed.  
  
"I would like to hear it."  
  
*******************888888888888888888888888*****************************  
  
Erika dodged a slice from Ruelle's sword. Undaunted she thrust hers forward which Ruelle blocked easily. She needed to win this fight for her family's honor. Carefully, she fought against her adversary quickly and efficiently. Nadir taught her how to swordfight and Erika was very grateful to him for it.  
  
In the rain they parried and thrust. Each hoping the other would slip and fall or leave an opening. It was a beautiful sight to see them fight. Erika would spin and dodge with such grace. Ruelle wondered if she really was on this earth. After a while, both combatants were tired and drenched. Erika flicked her hair over her shoulder as she continued to block Ruelle's advances with great skill.  
  
Ruelle had to admire his opponent's skill as she turned around and put him back on the offensive again. Ruelle recognized some Nadir's techniques in her fighting. When he won this, he would have to compliment the Arabian's ability to teach. Of course they would be probably crossing swords over that if Ruelle did say anything.  
  
A smile played around his lips as he noticed Erika's fatigue seeping through. He only had to bide his time before she messed up and gave his a chance to disarm her. As the swords clashed, Ruelle spotted his needed opening. Moving with great speed, he disarmed Erika by knocking her to ground with a forceful strike. Erika watched in horror as her sword slid into the fog beyond her reach. She closed her eyes against the tears that threaten to flow, in the face of her failure. I'm sorry, Papa, James.  
  
She felt the point of Ruelle's sword press against her throat. Determined not show any weakness even in the face of death, Erika forced the tears back. Ruelle forced Erika to stand using the point of his sword. Erika stared in front of her. Her eyes were cold and with no emotion in them.  
  
"Any last words, Noir?" Ruelle stated firmly, "Before I kill you."  
  
"Go to hell, de Chagny." Erika said coldly.  
  
"Such language from a lady. I sense a lot of darkness from you."  
  
"I was born in darkness and I will return to it. " Erika recited as she looked at Ruelle, "I'm not afraid to die."  
  
"Such noble sentiment. I will have craved on your grave" Ruelle grinned as he prepared to cut her throat, "Au revoir, Erika. Give your papa my greetings."  
  
Erika closed her eyes as she prepared for death. A single tear slipped from her eye, the only sign that she had some regrets. Ruelle pressed the blade against the flesh of her throat. This was it. He finally won.  
  
Suddenly a deafening roar ripped through the night. Both combatants jumped at the sound. Erika stared into the swirling fog for some clue as to what made that sound. Quickly, a figure broke through the fog and batted away the Count's sword from her throat. Erika felt fatigue finally over come her as she collapsed to her knees. Erika smiled at her savior even through he stayed into the shadows.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Ruelle growled as he went back into a fighting stance.  
  
James Moriarty stepped out of the shadows holding Erika's sword firmly in his hand, "Her second."  
  
Before Ruelle could react, James leaped at him instantly putting Ruelle on the defensive. Erika watched as James viciously fought against the smaller man. She watched as James drove Ruelle back and as far from her as possibly. As they move closer the edge of The Thames River, Erika began to lose sight of them. When the fog swallowed them up, Erika scrambled to her feet. Frantically she followed the sound of metal clanging through the thick fog. Suddenly she heard a groan, then a splash. Erika hurried towards the sound. Fear pulsed through her body. She didn't see the figure in front of her until he wrapped his arms around her. Erika started to struggle until she recognized his scent.  
  
"It's over, Erika." James whispered into her hair.  
  
Erika buried her face into his chest, "I thought I wasn't going to see you ever again."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I finally caught you, Erika, and I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
  
Erika shivered in the frigid night air. James scooped her up into his arms. Erika curled up against him. She had her love back and nothing was going to separate them again. James walked back into the fog and back to his Underground kingdom.  
  
**********************88888888888888888888888888************************  
  
Lestrade dragged herself into 221b. She had sent Holmes on ahead while she filed the report on Culverton's arrest and Moriarty's escape. All she could think of was going to sleep in her bed. Even now, she was headed to her room when she noticed a light on in the kitchen.  
  
Curious to what Watson was up to, she walked up to the kitchen. Peeking in Beth was surprised to see Holmes sitting at the table, nursing a cup of tea. He smiled when he saw her. Beth walked in and began to make a cup of tea as well.  
  
"I can't believe it's finally over with." Beth spoke up to break the silence that hung between them.  
  
"Yes, well, with Ruelle still running around. I think you should stay here for just a little longer." Holmes stated firmly.  
  
"I suppose so." Beth sighed, "I must admit it is nice to have a roommate again."  
  
"Maybe we can make it a little more permanent?" Holmes proposed gently.  
  
Lestrade froze in her motion to take a sip, causing the tea to splash down the front of her of her shirt. Cursing, she turned to find something to clean it up. She grabbed some napkins and frantically tried to clean up the mess on her shirt. As the napkins began to rip, Beth wanted to curse loudly but stop when she felt Holmes right behind her.  
  
"Here," he said as he handed her a kitchen towel, "Try this."  
  
"Thanks." Beth replied as she took the towel and began to try and wipe away the stain.  
  
"So how about it?" Holmes asked again.  
  
"I'm not sure, Holmes. I mean I know we have been living together for the past month with everything going on. But can we still do it with out that threat hanging over our head?"  
  
"Do I sense that you hesitant about that idea?" Holmes teased causing Beth blushed.  
  
"I was raised that one gets engaged before moving in." Beth confessed.  
  
Sherlock smiled brightly before kneeling in front of her, "I can do that was well."  
  
Beth froze in shock as Sherlock pulled out a small velvet box. His blue grey eyes were dancing with hope, merriment, and a little bit of fear. It gave his handsome face a boyish quality. Beth gave him a small smile in hopes to convey that he really didn't need to do this.  
  
"Elizabeth Lestrade, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Holmes asked breathlessly, "I've waited for you for over two hundred years. Don't make me wait any longer."  
  
Beth thought long and hard. Her mind showed her all the happy memories they had together. As the scenes flashed thro8ugh her mind, all the cases they worked on together, Beth had a revelation. For the first time since her father died, she was really happy. Ever since Holmes walked in to her life, she was content, even completed.  
  
So without any regret, she spoke the words that would drastically change her life.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you, Holmes." Beth smiled widely.  
  
Holmes did something very unlike him. Like one of his Irregulars, he gave a whoop of joy and swept her up, kissing her as hard and passionately as he could. Watson walked in to see what the noise was about.  
  
"I say." he stammered as he watched the couple kiss.  
  
Holmes broke it off and stated happily, "She said yes."  
  
"Well, I think congratulations are in order then."  
  
Lestrade laughed as the two boys shook hands. Holmes grinned at her as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful antique diamond ring. Lestrade gasped at the beauty of it. She looked at him questioningly. Sherlock gently took her hand and slid the ring in place.  
  
"I wrote to your uncle Leroux a while ago about if your family had any heirlooms of mine. He talked with your mother and she sent me this ring. It was my mother's that she left to me and my brother for when we get married. The one last lucid thing she did. I think she would want you to have it." Holmes explained as he held her hand.  
  
Beth didn't know what to say. Instead she kissed him deeply, showing how honored she was. When they came up for air, they held on to each other for a long while. Neither said anything, both enjoyed the peace.  
  
****8888888888888888888888888*******************************************  
  
"The police found the body of the insane Count de Chagny in the Thames River today." The news announcer reported softly, "The New Scotland Yard have ruled it an apparent suicide."  
  
The Signora Umberto glared at the news screen. He was foolish enough to go after the chit and now he was dead. Huffing she walked over to the bed, where a little baby lied sleeping. Smiling wickedly, she picked him up.  
  
"It's just a set back, my little one." Perdita cooed, "You will get revenge on them for what they did to your father."  
  
The baby opened its eyes and blinked at Perdita, then gave its mother a small smile. Perdita smiled as she rocked the baby back to sleep, humming as thoughts of revenge danced through her head.  
  
***********************************888888888888888888888888*************  
  
A few months later in Perros, France -  
  
The bells rang through the small church, declaring the joyous occasion to the few who were present. The lovely couple stared at each other with such loving eyes. The bride wore a simple white dress with a few white roses in her hair. Her blue eyes gazed at the man in front of her with such love and devotion that was hard to match. But her soon to be husband matched it with his own look of love.  
  
"Mademoiselle, will you please repeat after me." The priest repeated himself, breaking the bride out of her revelry, causing all those present to laugh.  
  
The bride blushed deeply and followed the4 Priest's lead as he walked both of the through the vows. The groom stumbled a few times, eliciting a couple of chuckles from the witnesses. He had never done anything like this in his whole life. Finally he got through the vows and beamed at his wife.  
  
In the back of the church, another couple watched the ceremony with a little bit of wistfulness. Their hands were connected and the diamond shined brightly in the dimness of the old church. Beth laid her head on Sherlock's shoulder as they watched their friend and worst enemy be wed to each other. In a few months that would be them up there, exchanging their vows in New London.  
  
Suddenly, the priest shouted, "Madams and Monsieurs, I present Monsieur and Madam James Moriarty."  
  
The small crowd began to cheer as Erika and James stepped down from the altar. Nadir, Fenwick, and Buquet shook James's hand while Danesh and Madam Giry hugged Erika. Erika smiled at each of them and looked to the back of the church. She spotted Holmes and Lestrade and waved. Lestrade gave her a small wave before Holmes pulled her out of the church.  
  
"Your father would be proud, Erika." Nadir stated softly.  
  
"As would yours, Nadir." Erika teased, "Why wasn't he here?"  
  
"He doesn't like churches but he will be at the restaurant." Nadir smiled, "come my friends, we must celebrate."  
  
Buquet agreed, "After all, it isn't everyday that Phantom gets married."  
  
Erika and James smiled at each other brightly before sharing a tender kiss. James pulled away and offered his arm to her. Erika graciously accepted as they exited the church. As they stepped out, James spotted Holmes and Lestrade standing by an unmarked cruiser. He broke away from Erika, begging her pardon as he walked over. Holmes stood a little straighter as Moriarty approached them.  
  
"I just wanted to assure you that this doesn't mean that I will go straight." James smiled at his nemesis, "I'll be back soon enough." Holmes relaxed, "I didn't expect it to. I'll be there to stop you."  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, and then Sherlock extended a hand, which James accepted reluctantly. They shook twice and let go. James bowed to Beth and returned to Erika who smiled at him. Holmes could hear her say, 'I'm proud of you."  
  
Beth waited until the small group was gone before walking to Sherlock's side. Sherlock put his arm her and held her close. She looked up at him curious. Before she could ask her question, Holmes kissed her passionately. The thought of any questions were erased from her mind. The two smiled at each other for a moment until the cruiser's radio phone began to beep. Lestrade reached for it and Grayson's face popped up.  
  
"Lestrade where in blazes are you? We have a case here for you." Grayson began to rant loudly.  
  
Lestrade looked at Sherlock and smiled, "Duty calls."  
  
Holmes grinned back as he climbed into the cruiser, "So it seems."  
  
The two took off for New London. A tall figure with a quiver of arrows sling across his back watched them go, feeling proud of his handiwork. They were the most stubborn couple he ever had to deal with. Next to him a beautiful woman dressed in black and red, watched the cruiser disappeared before turning to her husband.  
  
"Good job, Lust, my love." she smiled.  
  
"You didn't do so bad yourself, Nightmare." He commented as he placed a hand on her waist, "Let's go home. We won't be need for another twenty years."  
  
Nightmare murmured her assent as they turned to leave. They were gone in a burst of light.  
  
The End (?)  
  
Mysha runs out hitting Nightmare over the head with her notebook: WHO SAID YOU COULD BE IN THIS ONE?  
  
Nightmare laughing as she blocks the blows: Who said I couldn't?  
  
MW: I wanted a non Guardian fic for once!!!  
  
N: You have Masquerade. *Makes demon face to get MW to stop hitting her*  
  
MW: EEEP! *Falls over out cold.*  
  
N: Shit this can't be good. *looks at the reviewers* You go on and review while I try to bring her out of it. *to MW* Come on Mysha, wake up! You need to work on Atlantis. 


End file.
